Le lien
by PirateOfHogwart
Summary: Léger UA. Post-poudlard. Suivez la vie de Ginny, étudiante à la très prestigieuse faculté magique européenne. Au programme : recherches, recherches, recherches. Et l'amour dans tout cela ? Yuri ! GW/OC
1. R&R

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs

Merci tout d'abord d'avoir cliqué sur ce lien. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Cette fiction sera en six ou sept chapitres. Cinq existent déjà, mais j'ai un rythme d'écriture plutôt lent, alors je ne promets aucune publication à l'avance.

Je rappelle donc que le personnage principal de cette fiction sera Ginny Weasley, en post Poudlard, un peu UA. Et surtout, que le couple sera un yuri.

N'hésitez pas à encourager l'auteur !

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

**Chapitre I** : Réveil & Relooking

3 heures du matin.

C'était une heure pour se réveiller ça sérieusement ?

3 heures du matin !! Ha fichus rêves ! Se réveiller haletante et en sursaut et ne pas réussir à se rendormir était désagréable. Se réveiller plusieurs fois en sursaut sans pouvoir se rendormir était agaçant. Mais se réveiller toutes les nuits et ne pas trouver le sommeil par la suite … Ça c'était tout simplement … Éprouvant.

Toutefois, le pire là dedans, c'était sûrement que bien que sachant qu'elle faisait le même rêve à chaque fois, elle ne s'en souvenait jamais. Au réveil, une simple impression diffuse subsistait, comme un message qui aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle n'aurait pas du oublier, que tout cela était important. Rien de plus. Pas une seule bribe de souvenirs, de réminiscences et ce malgré les nombreuses techniques qu'elle avait longuement recherché dans divers livres et magasines spécialisés. Et elle restait réfractaire à l'utilisation d'une potion quelconque … Car qui disait potion disait observateur extérieur pour la rattraper ou lire ses pensées, et ne sachant pas ce que ce rêve contenait, elle ne préférait pas.

Agacée de se tourner encore et encore dans ses draps, Ginny se leva, direction la cuisine. Elle allait piocher dans la boite à cookies posée vicieusement au milieu du plan de travail quand elle croisa l'air désapprobateur de son reflet dans l'un des miroirs.

« - Je fais encore ce que je veux ! Je suis assez âgée pour prendre mes propres décisions ! Déclama-t-elle à l'image

- Mais c'est moi qui me coltine les kilos en plus à chaque fois. » Rétorqua le reflet, perfide

La rousse prit un air outré mais se détourna des biscuits, leur préférant un simple verre d'eau. _« Convaincue par ton reflet … Il va vraiment falloir te remettre au sport ma fille ... »_.

Il était vrai que depuis qu'elle était entrée à la Faculté Européenne de Maîtrise et d'Unification de la Recherche, elle avait un peu négligé son physique pour se consacrer aux études … Bon d'accord elle avait totalement oublié de prendre soin d'elle et était devenue une vraie petite souris de bibliothèque. Même Hermione lui avait fait remarquer … Elle aurait peut-être du s'inquiéter à ce moment là … Ou alors quand cette pimbêche de Sarah avait déclaré que son cher et tendre Damian pouvait tout à fait inviter Ginny à la fête de fin d'année, après tout ce n'est pas comme si elle représentait une menace. Et elle, toute plongée dans son parchemin d'étude, elle avait pris ça pour une marque de confiance …

Parfois les réveils à 3 heures du matin pouvaient avoir du bon !

_« Je suis devenue … Merlin … Pire qu'une Serdaigle ! »_

Forte de cette prise de conscience, Ginny décida de mettre à profit ses heures d'insomnies. Elle avait décliné de nombreuses invitations pour cause de travail de recherche à faire, à tel point que désormais … Elle n'était plus invitée. Elle travaillerait maintenant le matin et pourrait libérer plus de soirées pour s'occuper d'elle.

Entourée d'une pyramide de livres, elle se plongea dans l'étude de textes antiques, étoffant son sujet de thèse. Elle travaillait dur pour obtenir enfin un MERLE (Maîtrise Extraordinaire en Recherche Lectures et Expérimentations) après avoir eu avec fierté dans l'université d'Angleterre la meilleure note à son GEAI (Gage d'Expérimentateur Assermenté et Inventif). Personne n'avait encore pu empêcher Ginny d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixé. Elle ne cherchait pas spécialement à être la meilleure, mais elle se donnait les moyens de parvenir où elle voulait, donc battre ses concurrents si la situation l'exigeait.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait à 24 ans au beau milieu de la fine fleur de la recherche sorcière, dans une université flambant neuve perdue dans les vallées suisses. Perdue, mais surtout cachée et surprotégée car contenant le fruit de travaux novateurs et extrêmement convoités. Heureusement que la paranoïa s'arrêtait une fois arrivé au campus, sorte de mini-ville où les étudiants chercheurs pouvaient prendre un peu de bon temps sans avoir à jeter des sorts de Confidentialité chaque minute. Ils pouvaient également y croiser éminent spécialistes et maîtres de thèse à la terrasse d'un café, sirotant une boisson pas encore commercialisée car … A peine brevetée par leurs étudiants !

Quand dans la pièce attenante son réveil sonna 7h30, Ginny émergea de sa transe traductrice. Ces textes anciens étaient passionnants mais très complexes et surtout truffés d'allusions et de références qu'il lui fallait connaître et vérifier pour ne pas risquer un contre sens. Elle roula avec précaution le parchemin qu'elle déchiffrait et replaça dessus le sort de conservation. Ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains valait une petite fortune et elle ne devait de l'obtenir qu'à l'opiniâtreté de son maître de thèse, le Professeur Scoletti, qui s'était énormément investi dans son projet de maîtrise. Il faut dire que peu de gens oseraient refuser quelque chose à un homme qui n'aurait rien eu à apprendre de feu Severus Rogue.

C'est avec une pensée en demi-teinte pour son ancien professeur de Potions que la jeune femme se glissa sous l'eau brûlante de la douche. Cela faisait maintenant plus de six ans que l'acariâtre Serpentard n'était plus de ce monde, emporté comme tant d'autres par les derniers soubresauts de la seconde guerre. Parti avant d'avoir pu voir le jour se lever sur le monde pour lequel il avait toujours combattu. Un monde sans Voldemort. Mais il n'aurait sûrement pas résisté de voir un monde où Harry Potter était plus adulé que Merlin lui même. Le Ministère avait même du interdire le prénom « Harry » comme patronyme de naissance car tous les petits sorciers de Grande Bretagne auraient porté le même nom. Ginny sourit en repensant à Ron annonçant avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable qu'il appellerait sa fille Harrietta et à l'air totalement choqué du futur parrain puis elle coupa l'eau, propre et prête à entamer correctement la journée.

En se séchant, elle s'observa dans la glace. Plus pâle que jamais, elle ne prenait pas beaucoup le soleil, ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue. Ses cheveux étaient un peu trop longs et ne bouclaient plus du tout comme dans le temps, ils étaient abîmés par le traitement qu'elle leur infligeait, ou plutôt par le soin qu'elle ne leur apportait pas. S'éloignant un peu, elle évalua sa silhouette, rentra le ventre et les fesses, tentant de voir où elle avait pris le plus. Le fameux reflet finit par revenir se manifester.

« - Y'a du boulot, je ne te le fais pas dire !

- Ce n'est pas si catastrophique ! Regarde, mon ventre est presque plat. Protesta Ginny en contractant ses abdominaux

- Si tu continues à ne pas respirer tu vas t'asphyxier tu sais. Se moqua le reflet

- Je n'ai pas tant pris que ça ! Je vais les perdre rapidement ces kilos. »

La déclaration sonnait comme une résolution et la rouquine paraissait déterminée. De retour dans sa chambre, elle sortit quelques affaires de sa penderie et s'habilla. Plus qu'un petit déjeuner rapide et elle pourrait partir au Coffre. Le Coffre était le nom que les étudiants avaient donné au bâtiment de la faculté qui abritait le secteur de recherche, faisant référence à sa prétendue impénétrabilité. Des rumeurs couraient sur la participation des Gobelins à l'édification de la faculté, mais Ginny ne retrouvait dans l'architecture aucun élément qui lui rappelait Gringotts.

Alors qu'elle prenait avec elle son miroir portatif, elle vit que le mini-Rapeltout intégré clignotait. Il y avait quelque chose ce matin ? … Que n'avait-elle pas fait ? Elle avait mis un pantalon, s'était brossé les dents, n'avait aucun rendez-vous imp … La réunion semestrielle ! Par Morgane commet avait-elle pu oublier cette fichue date ? Elle avait exactement treize minutes pour se rendre jusqu'au campus, traverser le bâtiment de cours des premières et deuxièmes années et trouver l'amphi qui contenait la réunion. Trajet qui demandait, pour un bon marcheur, entre quinze et vingt minutes. Autant dire qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être à l'heure, mais qu'il serait vraiment très, très mal vu d'arriver trop en retard. Mais quelle idée de rendre impossible le transplannage !

* * *

Au pas de course, la cadette des Weasley sortit de son appartement en claquant la porte, faisant confiance aux protections automatiques. Elle n'aperçut aucun de ses voisins, ce qui ne l'étonna pas outre-mesure : ils étaient tous soit déjà en route pour la réunion, soit au Coffre, soit à la bibliothèque. Quand après plusieurs erreurs d'aiguillage et trois faux espoirs elle trouva la bonne porte, ce fut une Ginny rouge et haletante qui tenta de prendre discrètement place dans l'amphithéâtre. Malheureusement, son ange gardien avait du s'endormir car elle loupa une marche et en dévala plusieurs autres sur les fesses avant de s'arrêter aux pieds du Doyen qui allait visiblement commencer son discours devant un auditoire désormais hilare.

« - Bien … Je note que Mlle Weasley a décidé de faire acte de présence ce matin et nous l'en remercions. Si vous pouviez prendre place sur un des sièges prévus à cet effet et non sur la moquette je vous en serai toutefois reconnaissant miss. Déclara le sorcier d'un ton parfaitement neutre

- Oui ... Oui monsieur. » Bégaya Ginny, rougissante

C'est plus rouge que jamais que Ginny s'installa sur un des sièges, tentant de se faire la plus petite possible. Quelle honte, mais quelle honte ! Avec toute cette agitation, elle n'avait pas pu repérer où s'étaient installés ses amis et les chercha du regard. Elle finit par repérer les cheveux blonds de Luna et à ses côtés Felipe et Eléana. Une Serdaigle excentrique, un espagnol dragueur, une bulgare expansive et une Gryffondor maladroite, voilà le quatuor qu'ils représentaient. Felipe lui fit coucou de la main pendant qu'Eléana tentait tant bien que mal de maîtriser son fou rire. Quant à Luna … elle regardait rêveusement par la fenêtre, peut-être à la recherche d'un Pordof à quatre antennes.

N'ayant pas étudié au même endroit que Luna, elle avait été agréablement surprise de retrouver la Serdaigle lors de son arrivée, soit deux ans auparavant. Les deux jeunes filles avaient rapidement développé une complicité aidée par des expériences communes. Leur duo s'était étoffé d'un jeune homme qui étudiait la même chose que Luna, Felipe, puis d'une autre fille avec qui Ginny avait sympathisé pendant ses séances pratiques au Coffre : Eléana. Les quatre étaient rapidement devenus assez proches même s'ils gardaient chacun une liberté d'action. Ainsi, Ginny était la seule de tous à ne plus sortir, les autres ayant conservé un semblant de sens de la fête. Felipe surtout, avec son insatiable besoin de séduire. Il n'était par contre pas fichu de voir que sa voisine de cours, de chambre et accessoirement très bonne amie Eléana craquait pour lui.

Ginny répondit succinctement au salut de Felipe et tourna son attention vers le Doyen de la FEMUR qui venait de monter sur l'estrade. Il lança un _Sonorus_ afin de se faire entendre par tous les étudiants de seconde et troisième année présents, environ 800 personnes de 23 à 70 ans venant de l'Europe entière voire de plus loin parfois.

« Pour ce second semestre, je tenais d'abord à vous féliciter pour vos travaux de première partie, nos associés sont très satisfaits des avancés et tous les contrats seront renouvelés. Je me permets également de vous notifier la venue de photographes professionnels pour les agendas de fin d'année la semaine du 5 mars. Je vous félicite pour ne pas avoir succombé à l'appel du débordement pour le week end d'intégration des premières années, en espérant que vous gardiez cet état d'esprit au bal de juin. » Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle à la mention de l'évènement de fin d'année mais le Doyen reprit la parole.

« J'ai choisi d'utiliser le temps de cette réunion pour vous avertir d'un nouveau projet, lancé en collaboration avec l'Université Littorale et Nationale d'Amérique. Il était question depuis longtemps d'un rapprochement entre nos deux entités, nous avons choisi de procéder à un échange étudiant. Pour faire court, une délégation américaine arrive demain. Il y aura environ une centaine d'étudiants, de 2nde ou 3ème année qui suivront l'enseignement jusqu'à la fin de l'année. J'ai besoin de volontaires pour guider ces nouveaux arrivants dans la faculté, les renseigner et les conseiller. Il va de soi que c'est un travail volontaire mais que je vous encourage vivement à profiter de cette occasion pour renforcer votre culture et vos connaissances sur ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Les intéressés viendront donner leur nom à la fin s'il vous plait. Étant donné que j'ai parlé d'un échange, cela veut dire que des étudiants de la faculté iront l'année prochaine à Salem. Je m'excuse pour les troisièmes années mais il faut bien décider d'une date. Il va de soi que les guides de ce semestre seront prioritaires, car il y aura une sélection s'il y a trop de volontaires. Bien. Avez-vous des questions ? »

Ce fut le signal de départ pour une salve de questions diverses et très variées, qui permit à Ginny d'apprendre que les étudiants seraient logés dans des studios magiquement ajoutés près du campus, que les spécialités étant très similaires entre les écoles, les américains suivraient exactement les mêmes cours qu'eux et qu'ils auraient leur propre référents. Ginny allait quitter l'amphithéâtre lorsque Eléana se jeta sur elle.

« - Ginny, ne pars pas si vite ! Viens avec nous, on va s'inscrire ! L'entraîna la brune

- Pour l'échange ?

- Pour quoi d'autre ? C'est une super occasion ! Allez viens, ce serait dommage que tu sois la seule à rester ici non ?

- Oh tu sais moi je … Commença la rouquine avant d'être coupée par le regard noir de la bulgare. Moi je vous suivrais au bout du monde.

- Ah mais je l'espère bien ma belle ! Intervint Felipe. Même notre Luna veut partir.

- Ce sera sûrement une superbe occasion pour attraper des spécimens de Ronflak cornu. Précisa la blonde

- S'il y a des Ronflaks Cornus alors … Je suis obligée de vous suivre. » Renchérit Ginny

Bien … Peut-être qu'elle s'était légèrement laissée embarquer là dedans … Mais après tout pourquoi le regretterait-elle ? Un semestre à l'étranger ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique. Et puis guider des étudiants dans la faculté, ce n'était pas un travail trop prenant. Elle ne risquait pas non plus de trop négliger ses études. Et enfin … Ça collait avec sa nouvelle résolution de se reprendre en main. Un peu de vie sociale supplémentaire ne pourrait que lui faire du bien.

Le quatuor alla donc s'inscrire auprès des secrétaires et constata que les volontaires étaient nombreux mais essentiellement masculins ; le fantasme de l'étudiante étrangère était décidément universel. Une fois le papier signé, Ginny retourna au Coffre. Aujourd'hui elle expérimentait une nouvelle base de potion dont elle avait trouvé la recette dans un de ses innombrables vieux parchemins. Elle avait demandé de l'aide à un des préparateurs de la faculté -tenus au secret-, étant plus portée sur les sortilèges que sur le brassage de mixtures étranges. Elle avait de grands espoirs en ce nouvel élément, c'était peut-être ce qui manquait depuis le début. Ce serait tellement beau ! Fébrile, la jeune femme courut presque jusqu'à son laboratoire où une caisse hermétiquement fermée l'attendait. Elle devait poser sa baguette dessus et prononcer un mot de passe spécifique pour ne pas déclencher d'alarme ou de mécanisme de défense en l'ouvrant. Une fois la manœuvre effectuée, elle put se saisir de la bulle de protection qui contenait la précieuse fiole. Le _Loeding_ serait peut-être enfin prêt.

* * *

La matinée avança en même temps que l'espoir de Ginny grandissait. La potion réagissait favorablement à tous les test qu'elle lui avait présenté, c'était très engageant. Toutefois, elle n'était pas encore parvenue au point 0, il lui restait plusieurs paramètres à évaluer et peut-être qu'ensuite elle pourrait passer aux premiers test cliniques. Pour la première fois depuis le début de son projet. Plongée dans ses différents test, Ginny sursauta lorsque son miroir vibra légèrement. Elle leva la tête vers la pendule qui indiquait 13 heures. Son ventre gronda à cette vue et elle se dit qu'une pause ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Sortant le miroir de sa poche, elle vit apparaître le visage de Felipe en projection holographique.

« - Hé Gin', je parie que tu es toujours dans ta boîte. Commença l'espagnol

- Bien vu Pica, mais j'ai un petit creux. Répondit la rouquine

- Voilà qui tombe bien, nous nous rendions à la cafétéria. Tu nous rejoins ?

- Ça marche. A tout de suite ! »

Ginny retrouva ses trois amis attablés au milieu du restaurant de la faculté. Eléana lui avait fait des grands signes dès son arrivée, il lui aurait été difficile de les rater. Son plateau la précédant, elle s'assit à leurs côtés et commença à manger en écoutant le récit de la matinée des trois autres. Toutefois, leur discussion était rendue difficile par un groupe assez bruyant derrière eux qui semblait parler avec animation. Ginny reconnut le président de l'association des étudiants, elle s'intéressa à ce qu'ils disaient, ne pouvant de toute façon pas suivre sa propre conversation. « Mais Jack, si tu fais le bal demain, personne ne sera prévenu ! » « C'est le principe d'une soirée spontanée Rudy, et puis les élèves seront prévenus demain matin et puis c'est tout. » « C'est pour l'arrivée des américaines ? » « Et des américains ! » « Oui, ça peut permettre de nouer rapidement des liens »

Eléana se tourna vivement vers le reste du quatuor.

« - Vous avez entendu ? Une soirée d'accueil ! T'en penses quoi Felipe ?

- Que je ne vais pas manquer ça attends ! Tu es de la partie Luna ? Répondit le jeune homme

- Pourquoi pas, ça peut être enrichissant, et puis ce n'est pas la pleine lune. Acquiesça la blonde en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de sa baguette magique

- … Moi aussi je viendrais bien. Ajouta Ginny. Eléana faillit en tomber de sa chaise.

- Attends … Toi Kuki tu veux venir ? A une fête ? Retenez moi je vais défaillir ! Exagéra-t-elle en s'agrippant aux deux chaises à côté d'elle

- Tu te moque de moi là ? Gronda la rousse

- Oh non fais pas la tête jolie Ginny, on est très contents que tu nous dise ça. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Intervint Felipe

- Tout un concours de circonstances. J'ai décidé de revenir parmi les vivants. Éluda Ginny.

- Ah super ! Quelle robe tu vas mettre ? Enchaîna directement Eléana

- Euh … Je n'avais pas encore prévu de …

- Hmm oui il y a tout une année à reprendre là … Ok cette après midi je m'occupe de toi Ginny, séance remise à niveau. Déclara d'autorité la bulgare

- Remise à niveau ? Mais encore ? Interrogea la jeune Weasley

- Tu verras bien tout à l'heure … Je passe te chercher au Coffre à 17h30. Annonça Eléana

- Je peux venir ? Réclama Felipe

- Non, c'est spécial filles ! Et je te rappelle que tu es sur le terrain avec Luna jusque 20h. » Sur cette décision intransigeante, Eléana prit congé du petit groupe, devant retourner en classe.

Ginny imita rapidement la jeune femme, voulant retourner à ses expériences qui n'avaient jamais été si près d'aboutir … Bon elle se disait ça depuis quatre mois et pour l'instant n'avait eu aucun résultat mais elle n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras. Elle parviendrait à un résultat, un résultat concluant. Elle se l'était juré, peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait.

Une fois arrivée dans son laboratoire, Ginny occulta complètement le reste et par conséquent ne pensa pas une seconde à ce qu'Eléana pouvait lui avoir préparé. Elle en oublia également de vérifier l'heure bien qu'elle ait l'œil constamment rivé sur sa montre pour mesurer le temps d'évaporation de la potion en contact avec de l'argile du désert de Gobi. Elle eut donc droit à une bulgare remontée d'avoir été oubliée sur le seuil de la porte et agacée de risquer d'être en retard ; il n'était pas bon de plaisanter sur les horaires avec la brune, elle était très pointilleuse. Ginny fut presque arrachée de son laboratoire sans avoir le temps de se changer. Elle obtint tout de même le temps d'enlever sa blouse, mais de justesse. Une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux en route pour campus-ville grâce aux tubes de transport -imitant un peu le métro moldu- Eléana se détendit.

« - Ah, on va passer un bon moment tu vas voir ! S'exclama-t-elle, radieuse

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu m'as préparé ? Chercha à savoir la plus jeune

- Je te le dirai … Au fur et à mesure. Pour commencer, je vais t'emmener … Chez le coiffeur. Dévoila Eléana

- Le coiffeur ? Mais ils sont bien comme ça mes cheveux je … Protesta l'intéressée

- Ginny, Ginny … Je n'ai pas vu une telle catastrophe depuis le paléolithique.

- Tu n'as jamais connu Hermione Granger. Rétorqua la rousse avant d'éclater de rire

- Qu'importe, il faut changer cela. Je te verrais bien avec une coupe bien plus courte.

- Court comment ?

- Je ne sais ce n'est pas moi qui décide mais Gaby, tu verras, ce coiffeur est vraiment extra !

- Gaby ? Tu m'emmènes chez Flo&Gaby ? Léa j'ai pas les moyens de …

- Tu les as ma puce, je te rappelle que tu as une paye ici et que vu ton intense activité ces derniers mois tu dois avoir quinze fois plus que les autres étudiants réunis. Et quand tu verras le résultat je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. D'autres protestations avant d'arriver ?

- Tu as déjà préparé tous les contre arguments possibles ?

- Absolument tous. »

C'est sur un air satisfait d'Eléana et légèrement angoissé de Ginny que les jeunes filles pénétrèrent dans le salon de coiffure. A l'image de la faculté et du campus, les locaux étaient flambants neufs et décorés avec goût. Bien loin du salon étriqué auquel elle avait eu droit pour ses 5 ans après avoir vu la coupe en échelle « faite maison » de Percy. Un homme assez grand et avec un déhanché certain s'approcha d'elles.

« - Vous êtes mon rendez-vous de moins le quart je présume ? Je vous attendais. Je suppose que c'est pour vous mademoiselle. Déclara-t-il en s'adressant à Ginny

- Je prendrai ceci comme un compliment … Grogna Ginny l'œil mauvais

- Oui c'est pour elle ! Intervint Eléana, sentant venir le conflit

- Bien, je vais prendre vos affaires et vous pourrez vous installer pour le shampoing, juste là. » Leur indiqua le coiffeur

En habituée, Eléana se saisit de la veste de Ginny, ôta la sienne, les tendit à l'homme et conduisit la rouquine jusqu'à la zone de shampoing. Elle s'était emparée au passage de plusieurs magasines histoire d'être occupée si jamais son amie ne pouvait plus lui répondre. Une jeune fille fit le shampoing et Ginny crut qu'elle allait s'endormir sous le massage des mains expertes. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de se laisser faire parfois, elle regrettait de ne pas s'être lancée avant. La jeune fille la conduisit ensuite jusqu'à un siège devant un grand miroir … opaque. Le coiffeur, Gaby, arriva derrière elle et regarda la tête de la rouquine.

« - Bien, je vois que Nathalie a effectué des soins réparateurs c'est parfait, vos cheveux ont retrouvé leur texture d'origine. Vous avez vraiment de beaux cheveux miss, ce serait dommage de ne pas les entretenir.

- Désolée j'étais … un peu débordée. S'excusa Ginny

- Oh je connais ça oui. Bien, Eléana ne m'a pas dit ce que vous vouliez comme coupe, on change tout ou on garde de la longueur ? Dégradé, plongeant, asymétrique, on fait des mèches ou un balayage? Une couleur peut-être … Hm non ça serait une mauvaise idée. Commença le coiffeur à toute vitesse

- Euh … Je ne sais pas. Balbutia Ginny, prise de court

- Gaby, le mieux je pense que c'est que tu fasses comme tu le sens. N'hésite pas à oser un peu, la demoiselle a du caractère. Reprit Eléana

- Oser ? Eléana, peut-être que … Rétorqua Ginny

- Ginny, fais moi confiance. Ou plutôt, fais confiance au professionnel. La coupa la brune

- Vous êtes d'accord ? Si vous voulez, je vous explique ce que je fais. Intervint Gaby

- Non non, ça va encore plus me stresser. Faites ce que vous devez … Mais avant, pourquoi ce miroir ne réfléchit pas ? Questionna la rousse

- C'est une demande d'Eléana, elle voulait vous faire la surprise. » Répondit Gaby.

Ginny se retourna et fit de gros yeux à la brune qui se contenta de se mettre à rire.

Gaby passa une blouse au-dessus des vêtements de la rouquine et sortit sa baguette. Il demanda une dernière fois si Ginny ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il allait faire mais elle l'assura qu'elle préférait encore ne pas subir le récit au fur et à mesure. Ainsi, pendant plus d'une heure elle fit la conversation avec Eléana et le coiffeur, voyant des mèches de cheveux entières tomber à terre, la laissant de plus en plus angoissée. Mais que lui avait-il pris d'accepter ? Merlin, elle allait tuer Eléana si elle ressemblait à un caniche en ressortant ! Gaby, voyant son stress monter, la taquinait, ce qui ne faisait que la faire rire jaune.

Enfin, après 105 minutes de traitement, il annonça qu'il allait enlever le sort du miroir pour qu'elle puisse voir le résultat. Ginny acquiesça et déglutit. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise ! Elle se reconnaissait à peine dans cette jeune femme à la coupe mi longue, légèrement asymétrique, avec un dégradé très marqué … et elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ses cheveux bouclaient ainsi.

« - Satisfaite mademoiselle ? Demanda Gaby

- … C'est … Wahou … Souffla Ginny

- Je t'avais dit que tu ne le regretterais pas. Tu es magnifique Ginny. La complimenta Eléana

- Bien, je le reconnais, tu avais raison. »

Fière de son choix, Eléana se leva et Ginny la suivit. Elle paya le service puis suivit la bulgare à l'extérieur.

« - Maintenant, shopping. Déclara la brune

- Tu m'aides pour la robe ?

- Pas que pour la robe chérie. Je ne sais pas si tu as fait attention, mais tu es loin d'être à la mode. Et puis ces vêtements larges là … Non vraiment, je t'ai sous la main, je vais en profiter pour refaire un peu ta garde robe.

- Eléana, dis que je m'habille mal aussi !

- Non, je dis que tu t'habilles bien trop classique ! Et pas à ta taille. Tu caches tout, comment veux-tu attirer les garçons ?

Ginny rougit mais ne répondit pas.

- Tu es d'accord ? Je t'emmène au grand centre, ce sera plus simple. J'ai eu raison pour les cheveux non ? J'aurai raison pour le reste aussi.

- J'avais prévu de faire un régime …

- Nous sommes dans le monde sorcier, rien qu'un petit sort sur tes vêtements ne saurait arranger. Allez suis moi ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes remontèrent dans le Zéphyr (nom de la navette qui empruntait le tube) et se rendirent ainsi jusque dans le grand centre commercial du campus, qui se développait sur plusieurs étages, promettant ainsi de satisfaire un maximum d'étudiants. Il fallait dire que l'hétérogénéité de la population de la faculté avait obligé les commerçants à présenter une grande adaptabilité. Les deux sorcières s'engouffrèrent dans l'immense bâtisse, direction les vêtements pour femmes. Eléana entraîna Ginny dans une épreuve de « décathlon shopping » : monter les escaliers, parcourir les rayons, trouver les articles, trouver la taille, entrer dans la cabine, essayer, défiler, se changer, payer et recommencer. A la fin Ginny était peut-être rhabillée, mais elle avait surtout l'impression qu'elle ne mettrait plus jamais les pieds (d'ailleurs en compote) dans une boutique de vêtements ou de chaussures, surtout en compagnie d'Eléana ! La bulgare la raccompagna jusqu'à son appartement, elle y entra, déposa ses nombreux sacs et s'endormit comme une masse sur le lit, prenant juste le temps d'ôter ses chaussures avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Cette nuit là fut une première sans réveil en sursaut et elle se leva uniquement lorsque son réveil sonna le lendemain matin, ce qui la mit immédiatement de bonne humeur. Sautant hors de la douche, elle allait piocher dans son armoire pour s'habiller lorsqu'elle se souvint des remarques d'Eléana et elle retourna dans le salon où ses nombreux achats de la veille étaient encore empaquetés. Elle n'allait pas au Coffre aujourd'hui et il faisait plutôt beau … Pourquoi ne pas mettre cette jupe qui avait fait faire des sourires extatiques à son amie ?

Quand Ginny arriva dans l'amphithéâtre, plusieurs regards s'attardèrent sur elle sans qu'elle le remarque. Elle allait s'asseoir à sa place habituelle lorsque Felipe l'arrêta. Ou plutôt, se mit devant elle avec un air étrange sur le visage.

« - Euh … Ginny ? Commença-t-il, incertain

- Oui Pica, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître dis donc ! Tu es … Magnifique ! Et sinon je voulais te prévenir que les guides étaient attendus dans le Hall d'entrée, les américains vont arriver d'ici un instant. Tu n'as pas vu le message sur ton miroir ?

- Je ne l'ai pas ouvert ce matin. Je te suis alors. Non j'ai dis que que te **suivais **Felipe, hors de question que tu mates mes fesses. »

Les deux sorciers se rendirent jusqu'au hall d'accueil de la faculté à pieds, le Zéphyr étant réquisitionné pour l'arrivée des étudiants étrangers. Là, Ginny retrouva Luna et Eléana ainsi qu'une bonne partie des membres de l'association étudiante de la faculté et bien sûr le Doyen et autres membres du personnel. Le tout formait un troupeau devant les portes, encore fermées, du tube. Quelques minutes après leur arrivée, le Doyen prit la parole.

« Avant que la délégation américaine arrive, je tenais à vous faire savoir que je compte sur vous pour représenter au mieux notre faculté et la faire découvrir correctement à nos amis. J'ai également été informé d'un petit désagrément relatif au montage des studios et je vais vous demander de bien vouloir héberger nos invités le temps d'une nuit. Pour ce qui est de la répartition, il a été fait en fonction des spécialités pour faciliter les déplacements, mais pour que ça ne soit pas trop impersonnel, nous vous présenterons pendant le pot d'accueil. » Un sifflement se fit entendre, signal d'arrivée imminente du Zéphyr. « Bien, écartez vous un peu pour ne pas les étouffer tout de suite. »

Les étudiants reculèrent lorsque le Zéphyr arriva à la station. Ginny eut l'impression de revivre l'arrivée des français et des bulgares lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Sauf que cette fois il n'y aurait ni mort, ni Voldemort. Elle eut tout de même un frisson en voyant un garçon qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Colin Crivey, ou plutôt à ce qu'il aurait pu être s'il n'était pas décédé pendant la guerre. Luna sembla savoir ce qu'elle pensait car elle se rapprocha d'elle et lui pressa doucement l'épaule. Avec le temps, la jeune fille n'avait rien perdu de son exceptionnelle perception par contre elle avait gagné en réalisme, ce qui en faisait une personne extrêmement difficile à duper.

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre de cette histoire est achevé.

Des commentaires ? Réactions ? Questions ?

Reviews acceptées :)


	2. R&R 2

Second chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

**Chapitre II : Réunions & Recherches**

Les portes de la navette s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant sortir un flot d'étudiants et de professeurs. Ils étaient tous habillés d'un haut blanc et d'une veste bleue avec le logo de leur école sur la manche gauche, une baguette de sourcier tenue par un raton-laveur. Le Doyen s'adressa à tout le monde en indiquant une porte derrière lui, celle de la salle de réception où étaient dressées quelques tables qui supporteraient nourriture et boissons pour chacun. Les étudiants de la faculté ouvrirent le chemin, suivis par les américains. Avec une fébrilité enfantine, chacun essayait de savoir qui allait être son « correspondant ». Felipe espérait tomber sur une jolie américaine, ce à quoi Eléana avait répondu que les couples ne seraient sûrement pas mixtes. Le garçon avait alors grommelé qu'avec sa chance, son binôme « serait certainement gay jusqu'au bout des ongles manucurés » provoquant le fou rire des trois jeunes femmes autour de lui.

Un bruit se fit entendre de l'estrade et ils purent constater que le Doyen était monté dessus avec une personne encore inconnue qui se révèlerait être la directrice de l'université américaine. Ils commencèrent ainsi le début de la répartition, appelant successivement les deux élèves qui formeraient le binôme. Quand Felipe fut appelé en même temps qu'un black d'au moins un mètre quatre vingt dix, deux fois plus baraqué que lui, Ginny et Eléana éclatèrent de nouveau de rire, Luna étant déjà en train de discuter avec sa propre « invitée ». Plus les minutes avançaient, et plus Ginny se demandait qui allait bien être avec elle. Il ne restait pas grand monde, peut-être que finalement ils s'étaient trompés et … « Ginevra Weasley et Alexis Thayer ». La rouquine sursauta et chercha des yeux le jeune homme qui répondait à ce nom tout en se rendant sur scène. Eléana était tombée sur ce qui semblait être LE dragueur du groupe des américains, en tout cas il était le cliché des surfeurs californiens, blond, bronzé aux yeux clairs ; peut-être qu'elle aurait son frère jumeau.

Ginny était arrivée devant le Doyen et personne ne s'était manifesté ; la jeune fille était plutôt mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que tout le monde semblait la regarder. La directrice appela de nouveau son étudiant « Alexis Thayer, s'il vous plait ! » et un mouvement se fit sentir dans le fond de la salle. Une voix lança « J'arrive j'arrive ! » et une autre renchérit « Alexis ne raterait jamais une occasion pareille » ce qui déclencha l'hilarité des étudiants américains. Gênée, Ginny s'impatientait légèrement et aurait aimé savoir ce que la phrase qui avait fait rire la moitié de la salle pouvait signifier mais elle oublia son mécontentement lorsqu'il fut remplacé par de la surprise. Alexis Thayer … Était une jeune femme. Aux cheveux bruns assez courts, et avec une assurance qui sonnait assez masculine mais c'était indéniablement une femme. Un peu surprise, Ginny ne répondit pas immédiatement lorsqu'elle lui tendit la main. Il fallut que l'américaine parle pour qu'elle sursaute et retrouve des réflexes civilisés.

« - Je t'assure que je n'ai jamais électrocuté personne.

- Oh excuse moi. Bienvenue en Suisse Alexis. Réagit Ginny en serrant la main qui lui était présentée

- Merci … Ginevra c'est ça ? Répondit l'américaine

- Je préfère Ginny, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Tu as raison, c'est beaucoup mieux. Va pour Ginny. »

La jeune femme en face d'elle tenait fermement sa main et elle se sentit sondée par ce regard bleu perçant pointé sur elle. N'aimant pas se sentir inférieur, sûrement que grandir avec six grand frères avait développé ce sentiment , Ginny répondit à ce qui semblait être une joute visuelle, mais fut de nouveau déstabilisée par le sourire satisfait qui s'étira sur les lèvres d'Alexis.

« - On reste ici toute la journée ou tu me fais découvrir votre faculté ? Reprit cette dernière

- Euh … Suis moi alors. »

Ginny avait l'étrange impression que l'américaine la testait, sans trop savoir sur quel sujet. Peut-être que c'était juste comme ça qu'ils agissaient là bas. Elle décida de faire la visite sans rien laisser paraître, elle était sûrement un peu trop paranoïaque. Trois ans de guerre laissaient des traces, surtout quand on côtoyait de près Harry Potter. Et Fol Œil, avec son célèbre « Vigilance constante ! » qui ne l'avait pas empêché de périr bravement au combat face à 4 Mangemorts. Ginny tourna la tête vers l'américaine pour constater qu'elle semblait attendre patiemment la suite des évènements.

« - Ici tu es dans la salle de réception, où ont lieu toutes les grandes réunions de la faculté. Vous êtes arrivés par le Zéphyr qui est notre principal moyen de locomotion entre le campus, les salles de cours et les dortoirs. Se lança Ginny

- Des dortoirs ? Reprit Alexis

- En réalité ce sont des appartements, plus ou moins grands.

- D'accord. On va être dans des appartements aussi ?

- L'administration est en train de finir de les aménager, tu dormiras chez moi cette nuit, mais demain tout devrait être prêt.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas.

Ginny vit ses trois amis et leur correspondant passer, elle les interpella.

- Pica ! Vous faites quoi ?

- Ils veulent déposer leurs affaires et voir les salles de cours et le Coffre. Vous venez avec nous ? » Répondit Felipe

Ginny regarda Alexis qui acquiesça. Elles rejoignirent le petit groupe et entamèrent la visite de la faculté, présentant les amphithéâtres, l'extérieur et les couloirs du Coffre, les jardins et les serres non expérimentales puis ils montèrent dans la navette pour rejoindre leurs appartements respectifs. Ils étaient attribués par ordre alphabétique en première année, aussi Ginny était la plus éloignée alors que Felipe et Eléana (Indratio et Jokovich) habitaient à quelques portes d'intervalle, Luna n'étant pas loin non plus.

Les étudiants de la faculté faisaient la présentation, commentant les endroits importants ; cependant, à chaque commentaire de Ginny, Alexis trouvait quelque chose à répliquer, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il fallait qu'elle trouve une remarque à ajouter pour embêter la jeune Weasley. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à s'agacer, mais plutôt que de répondre mot pour mot à chaque attaque, elle choisit d'ignorer totalement sa correspondante. Eléana fut surprise de l'attitude de son amie qui habituellement ne prenait pas la mouche aussi facilement face aux taquineries, même si elle n'était pas non plus la patience incarnée, mais après tout chacun avait des hauts et des bas, ce n'était sûrement qu'une mauvaise journée.

Au second arrêt-dortoir, tous descendirent sauf Alexis et Ginny qui devaient attendre le terminus. Le trajet fut court mais très silencieux, aucune des deux ne voulant entamer la conversation. Le Zéphyr s'arrêta et une voix impersonnelle annonça _« Dernier arrêt, zone résidentielle numéro 3 »_.

« - C'est ici qu'on descend. Dit mécaniquement la rouquine

- Non c'est vrai ? Au terminus, j'aurais pas deviné. Ironisa sa correspondante

- Enfin tu peux toujours rester dans la navette et repartir.

- Maintenant que je suis là, je préfère continuer. »

Ginny secoua la tête et sortit de la navette, ne vérifiant pas qu'Alexis la suivait. Cette fille avait le don de l'énerver encore plus facilement que Malefoy au temps de Poudlard ! Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas à l'héberger jusqu'à la fin de l'année, il y aurait eu un meurtre assez rapidement.

Ginny arriva devant son appartement, posa sa baguette sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle consentit enfin à regarder derrière elle et put voir Alexis qui la regardait avec un air surpris.

« - Vous n'avez pas de clés ?

- Des clés ? Ce n'est pas assez sécurisé. Il n'y a qu'à Gringotts où ils osent utiliser des serrures, mais elles sont loin d'être traditionnelles.

- C'est la grande paranoïa chez vous dis donc.

- Oui ... »

Si seulement elle savait que ce n'était pas ses recherches qu'elle voulait protéger, mais un réflexe qu'elle avait gardé. Elle en voulut soudainement à cette fille assez insouciante pour ne pas songer un instant que cette sécurité pouvait être due à une guerre ; Alexis n'avait sûrement jamais connu la violence, peut-être même qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu parler de la guerre qui avait fait rage en Europe. Et il était probable qu'elle ne se sente absolument pas concernée. Pourquoi le serait-elle ? Ginny souffla brièvement pour cesser de penser à cette période, il ne fallait pas entretenir une telle rancœur. Relevant la tête, elle vit que l'américaine s'était approchée de son mur de photos, où elle avait accroché le plus de gens possibles, depuis Poudlard jusqu'à la faculté en passant par sa famille.

« - Oh, tu as pu rencontrer Harry Potter et faire une photo avec lui ? Tu es une chanceuse ! Nos journaux disent qu'il est très difficile à approcher et qu'il refuse de signer les autographes. Déclara soudainement la brune

- Tu connais Harry Potter ? Répondit en premier lieu Ginny, stupéfaite. Est-ce qu'Alexis croyait qu'elle était juste … Une fan qui avait rencontré le Sauveur ?

- Oui, on en a pas mal parlé pendant la guerre, il a eu un destin assez incroyable quand même. Je ne dirais pas que je suis fan jusqu'à avoir une photo de lui chez moi, mais il est intéressant. Lança Alexis

Ginny ne répondit pas. Elle était totalement interloquée. Jusqu'à présent, les gens bien évidemment connaissaient principalement Harry Potter, mais ils savaient aussi qu'il avait reçu de l'aide de beaucoup de gens dont ses deux meilleurs amis Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Ils faisaient dès lors rapidement le rapprochement entre son nom, la couleur de ses cheveux, son âge et son implication dans la guerre. Sentant la colère monter en elle mais sachant qu'elle serait sûrement mal dirigée, Ginny préféra changer radicalement de sujet.

- Cette nuit, tu dormiras dans le salon, il te suffira de changer le canapé en lit, tu devrais y arriver. Par-contre on va devoir rentrer ensemble, je ne peux pas enlever les sécurités aussi facilement et te donner l'autorisation d'entrer est une procédure qui demande pas mal d'énergie. Déclara-t-elle. C'était bien sûr totalement faux, mais elle n'avait pas envie que la jeune femme puisse aller et venir à sa guise chez elle, c'était beaucoup trop intime.

- Rentrer ensemble ? Retint Alexis

- Oui, il y a une soirée d'accueil organisée, il faudra se mettre d'accord sur le moment où l'on voudra rentrer.

- D'accord, ça me va. Où puis-je poser mes affaires ? Demanda l'américaine avec un sourire ironique

Ginny fit rapidement le tour de la pièce et constata qu'effectivement, ses sacs de course étaient disposés un peu partout et ne laissaient pas une grande liberté d'action. D'un coup de baguette, elle les envoya dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Ok, là bas c'est ma chambre. La porte derrière le canapé, ce sont les toilettes. La porte de la salle de bain est dans ma chambre. Tu ne devrais pas te perdre.

- Bien. Merci. »

L'après midi, les américains avaient rendez-vous avec leur directrice pour une mise au point et pour recevoir les dernières explications relatives à leurs études aussi Ginny alla travailler à la bibliothèque sans se soucier d'Alexis. Son maître de thèse vint la voir et l'encouragea à continuer dans la voie qu'elle avait commencé à tracer, les résultats étaient encourageants. Toutefois, en seconde partie de journée, elle bloqua sur un élément et dut se replonger dans les textes afin de tenter de comprendre ce qui provoquait des réactions étranges. Elle en oublia même d'aller manger et ce fut Eléana qui la sortit de son laboratoire. Ginny s'excusa, prétextant que les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Quand elles arrivèrent, la soirée avait commencé depuis un peu moins d'une heure et la fête était plutôt sage. Il fallait dire que les professeurs étaient encore présents, ce qui freinait les ardeurs des plus téméraires. Ginny se trouva étonnamment à l'aise dans cette ambiance festive et regretta de ne pas avoir pris conscience plus tôt de son isolement. Elle remarqua enfin les nombreux regards que lui étaient adressés, qui n'étaient ni de dédain ni de curiosité. Elle attirait le regard, et elle se rendit compte que ça lui avait manqué. Ginny Weasley était de retour, et ça lui plaisait !

Plus la soirée avançait, plus les verres se remplissaient. Quand les professeurs quittèrent la fête, quelques étudiants sortirent des tonneaux de bière, de whisky et de cognac et commencèrent, comme dans toute fête étudiante, des jeux idiots. Ginny avait préféré ne pas trop boire, par précaution. Elle observait les différents groupes et s'amusait des pitreries de chacun en compagnie de Luna. Soudainement, son regard fut attiré par une forme étrange mais reconnaissable assez facilement. Un couple, un peu à l'écart des autres groupes, semblait très intéressé par la découverte de l'autre. Ginny reconnut la fille, elle la croisait de temps en temps en allant au laboratoire, par contre elle séchait totalement sur l'identité du garçon.

« - Luna, c'est qui avec la fille là bas d'après toi ?

- Ginny tu es bien trop curieuse tu sais ?

- J'ai une excuse, j'ai bu. Et puis il faut bien s'occuper. Alors ? C'est un américain ?

- Non.

- Comment ça non ? Attend désolé mais j'ai bien regardé ses fesses et y'en a pas des comme ça à la faculté ! Affirma Ginny avec emphase

Luna se mit à rire avec de la regarder avec un sourire malicieux comme elle seule savait les faire.

- Ginny, je te pensais plus observatrice. Là bas, c'est Alexis Thayer, ta correspondante.

- Mais non, elle a les cheveux courts, comme le …

- Ce n'est pas un garçon. C'est Alexis. » Répéta Luna

La jeune Weasley ne répondit pas, stupéfaite. Elle fixait le couple avec une insistance qui aurait pu paraître suspecte, si quiconque y avait porté attention. L'information avait du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Alexis était en train d'embrasser une autre fille … Elle accueillait chez elle une femme qui était attirée par les femmes ! Bon elle la faisait dormir sur le canapé, normalement elle ne craignait rien mais … Quand même ! Elle fut interrompue dans son débat intérieur par Eléana qui vint la chercher pour la traîner sur la piste de danse. Felipe en profita pour lui mettre un verre dans les mains, qu'elle but sans faire trop attention. Elle se retrouva rapidement assez saoule pour se lâcher sans retenue et fit partie des distractions majeures de la soirée.

Ginny se réveilla le samedi matin -enfin, midi- avec un mal de crâne insoutenable. Qu'avait-elle fait la veille … Ah oui, la soirée … Par Merlin, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la fin de la fête ; un peu alarmée, elle se releva brusquement afin de vérifier qu'elle était bien chez elle. Elle eut le temps de constater qu'en effet elle était bien dans son appartement, dans son salon, avant de devoir courir jusqu'aux toilettes. Quelle déchéance ! Elle se rinça la bouche, ressortit et sursauta en voyant Alexis juste devant elle. L'américaine était en débardeur et short, sûrement sa tenue de nuit, et lui tendait un verre rempli d'une substance trouble.

« - Ça te fera du bien.

- C'est quoi ?

- Remède miracle. Mieux vaut ne pas savoir de quoi il est composé. »

Ginny, que son mal de tête mettait au supplice, tendit la main vers le verre et le vida d'un trait. Elle ne put retenir une grimace au goût horrible, aussi mauvaises que celles de l'infirmière de Poudlard. Il fallait espérer qu'elles étaient aussi efficaces. Elle remercia Alexis et alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la cuisine ; son regard tomba sur le canapé-lit. D'où elle venait. Et d'où, vu la marque sur les oreillers, Alexis venait aussi. Elles avaient été dans le même lit … Et si elle n'avait pas de souvenir de la fin de soirée elle se souvenait en revanche très bien du moment où elle avait vu la brune embrasser une autre fille ! Elle tourna vivement la tête vers Alexis, alarmée.

« - On a dormi ensemble ?

- Euh … Il semblerait. Je n'en ai aucune idée, je me suis réveillée quand j'ai entendu la porte claquer. Je ne me souviens pas très bien de la fin de la nuit.

- Tu ne sais pas comment on est rentrées ?

- Je crois … Que c'est une de tes amies qui nous a raccompagné. La blonde … Enfin je ne suis pas sûre.

- Ok … Pas de panique, tout va bien …

La petite horloge murale sonna soudainement et Ginny leva la tête. La troisième aiguille était désormais pointée sur en retard. Elle était en retard ? Le repas au Terrier ! Et elle n'était même pas lavée !

- Oh non ! Alexis, je suis désolée mais il va falloir se presser, je dois prendre un Portoloin dans exactement 45 minutes, donc si tu pouvais prendre ta douche pendant que je range le salon ce serait parfait. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une demande dans la mesure où Ginny commença à ranger avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase. Alexis prit son sac et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain pendant que la rouquine enlevait les draps, redonnait au lit sa forme originelle, rassemblait ses vêtements … L'américaine ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, elle eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour laisser passer la tornade rousse qui se jeta sous la douche. Ginny mit pratiquement Alexis dehors et rejoignit au pas de course l'aire de transplannage où le Portoloin pour Londres attendait l'heure exacte pour s'enclencher. La rousse eut un instant de panique quand sa montre indiqua 11h45, l'heure du départ, et qu'elle trébucha mais en se rattrapant elle se souvint qu'elle ne l'avait pas réglé parfaitement à l'heure et qu'il lui restait deux minutes pour parcourir 10 mètres. Ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement que la jeune Weasley agrippa le vieux chapeau qui servait à faire l'aller retour avant qu'il ne se déclenche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était en Angleterre. Retour à la maison. Elle souhaita un bon weekend à Luna et transplanna pour le Terrier, où ses parents devaient l'attendre. Quelle idée de dire à sa mère qu'elle revenait, elle savait bien qu'elle ne saurait pas refuser ses invitations. Elle réapparut dans le jardin et sa mère sortit immédiatement de la maison. Elle devait l'attendre depuis un quart d'heure telle qu'elle la connaissait. Ginny passa un moment avec ses parents, qui la complimentèrent sur sa nouvelle coupe et demandèrent comment son travail avançait. Ils faisaient partie des seuls au courant du sujet de sa thèse, avec son référent. Elle leur expliqua qu'une délégation était arrivée des États-Unis, et qu'elle partirait peut-être le semestre suivant, ce qui choqua la matrone Weasley ; sa fille, partir aussi loin de la maison ? La Suisse ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait qu'elle mette l'Océan Atlantique entre elle et sa famille ? Habituée aux arguments de sa mère, Ginny la calma et la rassura, ce n'était pas encore fait, et il y aurait toujours possibilité de revenir pendant les vacances.

Une fois le repas terminé, Ginny prit congé de ses parents pour se rendre à Sainte Mangouste. Elle transplanna directement dans le hall des visiteurs et fit mécaniquement le chemin jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle voulait. Elle avait tant fait ce trajet qu'elle le connaissait par cœur. Mais elle avait l'impression de connaître l'hôpital entier par cœur … Elle frappa à la porte 317 mais personne ne lui répondit ; elle entra tout de même. La pièce était lumineuse, elle contenait deux lits cependant un seul était occupé. Un jeune homme se tenait devant la grande baie vitrée, en pyjama. Ginny grimaça, c'était mauvaise signe.

« - Bonjour Neville. Dit-elle doucement. L'homme se retourna immédiatement

- Oh, bonjour ! Tu connais mon prénom ? C'est quoi le tien ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire en s'approchant d'elle

- Je m'appelle Ginny, tu te souviens ? On était ensembles à l'école. Répondit Ginny, contenant sa déception

- L'école ? Nooon, elles veulent pas que j'y aille, elles disent que je suis trop grand … N'importe quoi ! Continua Neville, avec le ton d'un jeune enfant

- Je t'ai apporté des Chocogrenouilles, et des Fizwibiz. Déclara Ginny en sortant deux paquets de son sac.

- Mes préférés ! Comment tu le sais ?

- Une intuition … Murmura la jeune femme, la gorge serrée

Ginny tendit les boîtes au jeune homme qui les saisit avec avidité. Neville avait été torturé pendant la guerre. Longtemps, et durement. Il avait été retrouvé dans le coma, et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait vécu une phase de régression extrêmement importante. De très nombreux médicomages avaient tenté de le soigner mais ils n'avaient réussi à amener le jeune homme qu'à un état instable, fait de crises. Un jour il avait pleinement conscience de la réalité, il se souvenait de tout et le lendemain il avait le niveau mental d'un enfant de 6 ans, et ne se souvenait de rien avant son réveil le matin, même s'il avait gardé un certain sens de la réalité. C'est pour ça qu'il ne reconnaissait pas Ginny mais qu'il voulait aller à l'école, ou qu'il savait aimer les Fizwibiz.

- Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Reprit Ginny

- Cha vfa. Répondit le garçon, la bouche remplie de chocolat.

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Neville. Attention, tu as du chocolat partout. Le corrigea-t-elle

- Hé regarde ! Sur ma carte c'est Neville Longdubat ! Il s'appelle comme moi ! T'as vu ? Lança Neville et lui mettant devant les yeux sa carte de Chocogrenouille. Ironie du sort, ou coïncidence malheureuse ?

- Oui, j'ai vu … Répondit Ginny, les larmes aux yeux. Que restait-il du jeune homme volontaire et courageux qui figurait sur le morceau de carton ? Elle n'imaginait pas le calvaire qu'il avait dû subir pour s'enfermer à ce point en lui-même.

- Quand je serai grand je serai comme lui. Il est beau hein ?

- Oui, il est beau. Et tu seras très beau quand tu seras grand. Je n'en doute pas.

- Je t'aime bien Ginny. Si tu veux, ce soir, je partagerai mon dessert avec toi. C'est de la tarte au chocolat tu sais ! Proposa le garçon avec un sourire chocolaté

- C'est très gentil, mais tu sais j'aurai mon dessert, tu pourras garder le tien. Déclina Ginny

- Oh … Comme tu veux. »

L'arrivée d'une infirmière mit fin à la pseudo discussion entre les deux anciens camarades. Ginny confia des livres et une lettre à la jeune femme qui les donnerait à Neville quand il irait « mieux » et elle quitta la chambre en pleurant. Elle quittait toujours la chambre en pleurant, peu importe l'état du jeune homme. Quand il était dans une phase où il se rappelait de tout, ils pouvaient parler, mais le jeune homme était marqué et il ne pourrait jamais avoir assez de temps pour passer outre les épreuves tant qu'il régressait ainsi. Au moins quand il était dans l'état dans lequel elle venait de le quitter, il n'était pas malheureux …

Elle flâna sur le Chemin de Traverse et rencontra par hasard Dennis Crivey, l'appareil photo à la main. Il vint la saluer et engagea la conversation. Elle apprit qu'il était reporter free lance et qu'il tentait de monter son propre journal indépendant, mais qu'il avait du mal à trouver les fonds et les collaborateurs alors pour l'instant il travaillait sur commande, faisait des reportages photo, couvrait des mariages … Ils discutèrent pendant un bon moment et elle sentit qu'elle ne laissait pas l'ancien Gryffondor indifférent. Toutefois, lorsqu'il lui proposa d'aller manger en sa compagnie, elle déclina. Elle n'arriverait pas à sortir avec quelqu'un quand elle revoyait sans cesse l'image de son frère se faire tuer devant ses yeux. Ginny prit congé du jeune homme et rentra directement au Terrier. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses parents en alla directement dans son ancienne chambre, se jeta sur son lit et s'enfouit sous les couvertures. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit, la soirée de la veille combinée à sa visite à Sainte Mangouste jouant un rôle dans cet épuisement soudain.

3 heures du matin. Réveil en sursaut. Ginny pesta, avant de se figer. Elle se souvenait. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se souvenait de quelque chose ! Elle était allongée, et il y avait quelqu'un avec elle. Quelqu'un de proche puisque leurs jambes se touchaient. Et il y avait … Oui, une main sur sa hanche … Ce n'était quand même pas un rêve comme ça qui la faisait se réveiller à chaque fois ! Énervée contre elle même, Ginny se retourna dans son lit. _« En même temps, ça fait un petit bout de temps que tu es seule … A quand remonte ma dernière relation ? Six mois, huit mois ? J'aurais peut-être dû accepter l'invitation de Dennis … non, il ne me plaît même pas … Et puis je n'ai pas le temps, c'est trop prise de tête. »_ Elle se retourna une seconde, puis une troisième et quatrième fois et finalement, elle parvint à se rendormir.

Le dimanche matin, Molly monta dans la chambre de sa fille et la trouva endormie toute habillée dans son lit, des traces de larme sur ses joues pâles. Elle eut un sourire triste pour sa cadette. Elle revenait souvent ainsi quand elle allait voir le petit Longdubat à l'hôpital. Et d'autres fois, elle faisait des cauchemars. Oh, jamais elle ne le lui avait dit, elle lançait même des sorts de silence la plupart du temps, mais une mère savait ce genre de choses. Et puis … Ils avaient tous vu assez de choses pour faire des cauchemars pendant toute une vie. Elle espérait que sa fille saurait laisser le passé à sa place et accepter de vivre. Après quelques minutes de contemplation, elle choisit de la réveiller, il y avait pas mal d'invités le midi et elle avait bien besoin d'aide.

Ginny fut tirée de son sommeil par la voix de sa mère qui chantonnait doucement, comme lorsqu'elle était toute petite. Machinalement, elle reprit les paroles d'une voix encore rauque par le sommeil et ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« - Bonjour maman.

- Bonjour ma puce. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour préparer le repas, tes frères viennent manger ce midi. Charly devrait arriver un peu plus tôt pour aider à préparer la maison.

- Je me lève tout de suite alors.

- Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner en bas. Descends quand tu es prête.

- Merci. »

Parfois, sa mère agissait comme si elle avait encore 8 ans … et ça pouvait avoir du bon. Ginny se prélassa au lit encore quelques minutes avant de se décider à passer sous la douche. Elle aida sa mère à préparer dix fois plus de nourriture qu'ils auraient été capables d'ingurgiter, sauta sur Charly quand il arriva … et lui fit les gros yeux quand elle vit qu'un autre homme le suivait de près

« - Tite sœur, je te présente Erik. Erik, voici Ginny. Ne t'avise pas de te la mettre à dos si tu ne veux pas goûter à son Chauve-Furies ! Introduisit Charly

- Enchanté de te rencontrer enfin. Charly m'a beaucoup parlé de sa famille. Déclara Erik avec un léger accent en tendant la main à Ginny

- Enchantée également. Par-contre, au risque de paraître impolie, je n'ai pas beaucoup entendu parler de toi. N'est-ce pas Charly ?! Reprocha la jeune femme

- Eh, je t'ai dis qu'on avait reçu un petit nouveau qui s'était bien intégré au groupe et avec qui j'avais des affinités … Se défendit le grand frère

- Charly ! Tu parles comme ça de tes **dragons** ! Protesta Ginny, outrée, sous le rire d'Erik

- Tu as simplement interprété mes paroles Gin' … Rétorqua Charly

- Tu es … Mesquin ! Grogna-t-elle en lui frappant le ventre. Tu le mériterais mon Chauve-Furies tiens !

- On ne frappe pas son vieux frère, espèce d'impertinente ! Non mais tu vas voir ! »

Charly attrapa le bras puis la jambe de sa sœur et d'un geste, la jeta sur son épaule et commença à courir à travers tout le jardin. Son fardeau entre deux crises de rire lui criait de la reposer par terre. Il finit par obéir mais … La lâcha dans le petit plan d'eau au fond du terrain. Elle poussa un cri en entrant dans l'eau froide mais se vengea en attirant Charly avec elle lorsqu'il prit pitié de sa sœur et voulut l'aider à remonter. Leur mère vint à leur rencontre et les réprimanda : « Non mais vous avez quel âge, sérieusement ? Allez, sortez de là … De vrais gamins … ». Les deux Weasley ressortirent du plan d'eau rapidement, ne voulant pas trop donner raison à leur mère. Mais ce n'est pas comme si Charly était si vieux, après tout il allait à peine fêter ses 30 ans, pas de quoi acheter de la potion antirides.

Ils se séchèrent et finirent d'installer les rallonges nécessaires pour accueillir tous les invités. Ginny avait compté 19 couverts ; en considérant que le dernier de Fred ne serait pas à table, cela voudrait dire qu'en plus de ses frères il y aurait sûrement Harry, enfin il faisait partie de la famille désormais, ce n'était plus qu'une histoire de nom et de couleur de cheveux.

A midi, le défilé commença. George arriva le premier avec son fils adoptif, Timothy. Il fut suivi de très près par Fred, Angelina et leurs trois enfants dont des jumelles. Quelques minutes plus tard, devant la cheminée dans le salon, un amas de bras et de jambes fut identifié comme appartenant à Harry Potter et son filleul Teddy Lupin-Potter pendant que Ron et Hermione riaient à s'en fêler les côtes. Les derniers à arriver furent Bill, Fleur et leurs deux garçons. Une fois tout son monde réunit autour d'elle, Molly sembla resplendir et rajeunir d'au moins dix ans. Elle avait perdu un fils mais en avait gagné un autre. Percy avait été tué lors d'une attaque dirigée sur le Ministère, mais cela avait soudé plus que jamais les membres du clan qui restaient et Harry avait été inclus dans la tribu définitivement à ce moment là.

Le repas commença sous de bons auspices, le temps était au beau fixe, tout le monde discutait avec animation et plaisantait. Molly semblait vouloir gaver ses invités jusqu'à l'année suivante et Arthur comme à son habitude mitraillait Hermione de questions sur le monde moldu, auxquelles la future maman se faisait un plaisir de répondre. Fred et George commentaient les dernières bêtises de leurs enfants et tentaient de déterminer s'ils avaient fait pire dans leur propre jeunesse. Ginny discutait tranquillement avec ses voisins de table, Charly d'un côté et Harry de l'autre, lorsqu'un cri strident rompit l'harmonie.

« - Hiiiiii !

La moitié des adultes se leva, baguette à la main, renversant une ou deux chaises. Cassius, le premier fils de Bill, arriva en pleurant. Fleur le prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ? Quelque chose t'as fait peur ? Chercha-t-elle à savoir

- Non … C'est Teddy … Il m'a morduuuuuu ! Geint le petit garçon en lui montrant sa main

Une chape de plomb tomba sur la table. Teddy … Teddy, qui avait été mordu par Greyback, avait mordu Cassius … Fleur se tourna vers Bill, livide.

- William, il faut tout de suite l'emmener …

- Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine. Fleur, calme toi. La lycanthropie ne se transmet pas ainsi. Répondit immédiatement son mari

- Il a été MORDU Bill ! Rétorqua Fleur, en proie à une panique grandissante

- Nous ne sommes pas à la pleine lune. Au contraire même, la lune noire est demain. Il n'y a jamais eu aucun cas de contamination comme ça. Cassius ne risque absolument rien Fleur. Je te le promets. Intervint Ginny

- Ne le prends pas mal Ginny, mais tu n'es pas … Répliqua la mère

- Elle a raison Fleur. Je me suis énormément renseignée, et Cassius ne risque rien. Renchérit Hermione

- Je vais quand même l'emmener, c'est mon fils ! Insista Fleur en s'éloignant, sortant sa baguette

- Fleur, reviens !

Bill tenta de retenir sa femme mais elle avait déjà transplanné avec Cassius, certainement vers Sainte Mangouste.

- Je suis désolée. Elle a peur, c'est normal, il faut la comprendre … Elle va vite revenir. S'excusa l'aîné de la fratrie

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux et un détail l'interpella.

- Harry, où est Teddy ? Tous les enfants sont là, sauf lui.

- Quoi ? Teddy ? Florian, tu étais avec eux, tu as vu Teddy ? Tu sais où il est ? S'affola Harry

Le petit garçon balbutia qu'il l'avait vu partir vers « les pouilles ». Sûrement le poulailler. Harry partit en courant vers l'arrière de la maison. La tablée l'entendit crier le nom du petit garçon à plusieurs reprises et vit l'homme revenir, sans enfant.

- Il n'y était pas … Il a dû prendre peur et se cacher. Il le fait souvent à la maison quand il croit avoir fait une bêtise.

- On va le retrouver Harry, tout le monde s'y met. Les enfants, vous restez avec papy et mamy d'accord ? On va chercher Teddy et on revient. » Déclara Fred, prenant les opérations en main

_[ TBC ]_

* * *

**N'oubliez pas, reviews pour encourager l'auteur à poster ... **

**Siouplé** **_*yeux suppliants*_**


	3. R&R 3

Je remercie de tout coeur Ladypop, Debbye et pour leurs reviews

Pour elles et tous les autres lecteurs de l'ombre (quoi, je range le spot ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Je suis obligée ... Bon d'accord ...), le troisième chapitre est là !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

**P.S :** Les persos et l'univers appartiennent à Mme JKR et je ne fais aucun profit [malheureusement ?] avec ces fictions

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre III : Rancœur & Réconfort**

_(Rappel du dernier évènement : Fête familiale au Terrier. Seulement, après avoir mordu Cassius, le fils de Fleur, Teddy Lupin-Potter est introuvable_)

Pendant plus de 20 minutes, le jeune garçon resta introuvable, et ce malgré la connaissance parfaite de la maison et du terrain qu'avaient les enfants Weasley. Harry était de plus en plus affolé, il redoutait que quelque chose soit arrivé à son filleul. Ils avaient vérifié cinq fois l'étang et fait le tour de toute la propriété jusqu'aux champs, fauchés à cette époque, et pas de trace de Teddy.

« - Bon, réfléchissons une minute … Vous avez 6 ans, vous venez de faire une bêtise qui vous paraît très grosse et vous avez très très peur de vous faire gronder. Vous savez qu'on va vous chercher alors il vous faut une très bonne cachette … Une cachette où les adultes n'iront pas voir. Où allez vous ? Reprit Hermione

- On a déjà tout fait Hermione, il n'est nulle part ! Gronda Harry

- Il est forcément quelque part, et on va le trouver ! Rétorqua la jeune femme, déterminée

- Le poulailler ! Sursauta George

- On a regardé VINGT FOIS ! Cria Harry, à bout de nerfs

- On a regardé près du poulailler. Pas **dans** le poulailler. Un enfant de 6 ans rentre dans les boxes ! » Confirma Fred, se rappelant qu'ils y étaient entré quand ils étaient vraiment tout petits.

Harry n'avait pas attendu la fin de la phrase pour retourner vers le poulailler et courir vers la « maison des poules » comme la nommaient les enfants, créant au passage une belle frayeur aux volatiles présents. Les adultes le virent à genoux, la tête dans l'ouverture, tirer à lui un petit garçon roulé en boule. Teddy était retrouvé. Tous soufflèrent de soulagement. Teddy était sain et sauf, au Terrier. Pendant que Charly partait avertir Molly et Arthur que tout était réglé, Ron s'approcha d'Harry qui tenait toujours fermement son filleul contre lui.

« - Ça va aller mec ? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule

- Oui. Tout va bien. Il est là. Tout va bien. Répéta-t-il en hochant la tête, les yeux brillants

- Pardon … Pardon … Je suis désolé Papa. Je ne voulais pas le mordre j'ai pas fait exprès, je suis pas méchant Papa, pardon. Balbutia le petit garçon

- Je sais Teddy, je sais. J'ai eu peur, ne refais jamais, jamais ça. Ne disparais plus d'accord ? Lui répondit son père adoptif

- Tu ne me cries pas ?

- Non. Non, tu n'as pas fait exprès, je te crois. »

Ils finirent par tous revenir à table. Au moment où Harry s'asseyait avec Teddy sur les genoux, Fleur réapparut, son fils dans les bras. Elle baissa les yeux face au regard de son mari puis s'excusa de son comportement. Les examens avaient révélé que Cassius ne risquait absolument rien, elle s'était emballée. Elle déclara directement à Teddy qu'il n'avait rien fait de grave, mais qu'il ne devait pas mordre les autres enfants. Teddy acquiesça, à moitié caché dans le pull d'Harry.

La journée se termina sur une note plus morose que ce sur quoi elle avait commencé. Le cri de Cassius puis la disparition de Teddy avaient ravivés d'anciennes blessures qu'il était très difficile de panser. Ils avaient tous réagis comme s'ils étaient encore en guerre, prompts à la défense, et leur méthode de recherche leur avait funestement rappelé la façon dont ils quadrillaient les zones de combat à la recherche des survivants. Heureusement, aucun accident n'était finalement à déplorer ce qui n'était pas négligeable vu les peurs qu'ils avaient tous eu.

* * *

Ginny retourna à la faculté le soir. En arrivant dans son appartement, elle vit que son miroir clignotait. Elle avait totalement oublié de le prendre dans sa précipitation de la veille, donc elle avait sûrement des messages. Elle l'ouvrit et vit que c'était Eléana. Elle réfléchit, mais elle ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour une discussion. Le message datait de la veille, elle voulait simplement lui parler, ça pourrait attendre le lendemain. Les évènements du weekend n'avaient pas été de tout repos et elle aspirait à un peu de solitude et de tranquillité.

Elle alla dans sa chambre et revint dans le salon avec la harpe que sa mère lui avait légué. C'était une tradition chez les Weasley, qui se transmettait de mère en fille depuis des générations, et Ginny était plutôt douée avec cet instrument réputé difficile. Pendant plusieurs heures, elle joua, s'oubliant dans la musique, effaçant de son esprit tout ce qui n'était pas une corde, un son ou un rythme. Cela lui permit d'aller se coucher l'esprit beaucoup plus apaisé qu'avec un sort d'allégresse et aucunement engourdi comme avec une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve.

Elle regretta toutefois la potion quand elle fut une nouvelle fois réveillée, un peu plus tard cette nuit là, aux alentours de 5 heures du matin. Ce n'était pas le rêve habituel cette fois mais des souvenirs de la plus sombre période de sa vie. Elle vivait souvent mal cette époque de l'année, sorte de « date anniversaire » qui lui rappelait que tous ne pouvaient pas fêter joyeusement la fin de la guerre.

À 5h30 elle était devant ses parchemins avec un bol de thé fumant. Malheureusement, dans son engourdissement matinal elle eut un geste maladroit qui renversa le liquide brûlant sur son bureau et en projeta également sur ses genoux. Si elle prenait soin de protéger ses textes contre des incidents de ce type il n'en était pas de même pour sa peau et elle cria sous la brûlure. Conformément à ce que sa mère lui avait appris, elle fila directement sous la douche pour faire couler de l'eau froide avant que ça ne s'aggrave. Au bout de 10 minutes, congelée, elle ressortit et fouilla dans son armoire à pharmacie pour en ressortir un onguent qui devrait la soulager.

La journée commençait bien, après ce merveilleux weekend. Elle se rendit à son premier cours de la journée sur le coup de 9h, découvrit que Eléana lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir rappelée, fut regardée de travers par la moitié de l'amphithéâtre alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de particulier, se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore oublié son miroir et pour finir, lorsque la fin du cours fut annoncée, la bandoulière de son sac lâcha et ce-dernier déversa son contenu sur le sol. Prête à fondre en larmes, Ginny rassemblait rageusement ses feuilles quand une main étrangère lui en subtilisa une, pour lui rendre aussitôt. Bon, d'accord, c'était une main qui l'aidait à tout ramasser. Ginny releva la tête et se releva.

« - Merci … Alexis.

- De rien. Ginny … Je pourrais te parler ?

- Euh oui, je t'écoute.

- Un autre cours va commencer, si tu as un petit endroit plus … discret je veux bien. Enfin … Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

- Je ne comprends strictement rien …

- Viens avec moi. Déclara l'américaine avant de monter les escaliers pour ressortir de l'amphithéâtre.

Ginny la suivit et elles s'arrêtèrent à l'extérieur, dans un coude du couloir.

- Bon, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Et bien … Je préférais te le dire avant que tu n'entendes trop de rumeur … Il semblerait qu'on se soit embrassées à la soirée, et ça a marqué les esprits.

- Pardon ?!

- Je ne m'en souviens plus, et je crois que toi non plus. Ce que je te dis là c'est ce que j'ai entendu de ceux qui étaient à la soirée.

- Attends, tu veux dire que … Toi, et moi, on s'est embrassées ? Que tout le monde nous a vues et que tout le monde en parle ?

- Il paraît que c'était assez … chaud, et surtout en plein milieu de la salle, pendant un de leurs jeux. Mais, enfin ne t'en fais pas trop, tu étais ivre, tout le monde fait un peu n'importe quoi dans ce genre de soirées, ça passera vite.

- Alexis … Tu me promets qu'il ne s'est RIEN passé après ?

- Je te promets que je crois qu'il ne s'est rien passé … Tu t'en serais souvenue. » Conclut la brune avec un sourire provocant avant de partir sans que Ginny n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

La jeune femme regarda Alexis partir, interloquée. De mieux en mieux. Il ne manquait plus qu'on lui dise que le Coffre avait explosé et sa journée serait définitivement pourrie. Peut-être ferait-elle mieux d'aller se coucher tout de suite, par mesure de prudence. Elle passa devant un petit groupe d'étudiants qui portaient tous la veste bleue caractéristique de l'université américaine sans y faire attention lorsqu'elle capta leur sujet de conversation. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient plutôt bruyants.

« - Thayer ne s'est pas ennuyée à la soirée, vous avez vu ce qu'elle a chopé ? Déclara l'un d'eux, le plus petit

- Carrément, attends moi pour la même chose il n'y aurait pas besoin de me mettre sous _Imperiu__m _si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Répondit le plus grand, un brun à la tête de boxer

- Mais toi t'es un cas désespéré, tu passerais sous _Doloris_ si ça pouvait t'aider. Rétorqua un troisième qui ressemblait trop à Malefoy pour être sympathique

Le groupe éclata de rire pendant que le sang de Ginny bouillait dans ses veines. Comment osaient-ils ? En rage, elle s'avança vers le troisième garçon, qui la regarda arriver avec un air indolent.

- Vous n'êtes que des petits cons. Des fils à papa qui n'ont aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemble le monde. Vous débarquez ici en terrain conquis mais vous ne savez rien. Vous ne savez même pas de quoi vous parlez, vous me dégoûtez ! Les invectiva la rouquine

- Eh là, calme toi on ne t'a rien fait ! Protesta Malefoy-bis

- Vous ne respectez rien. C'est pitoyable. Insista Ginny, plus énervée que jamais

- Oh ça va, t'as pas été mordue par un loup garou non plus ! »

Ce fut le mot de trop. La baguette de Ginny fut pointée en moins d'une seconde vers l'étudiant qui eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant d'être propulsé à grande vitesse vers le mur derrière lui. Il allait rencontrer la pierre lorsqu'une voix derrière eux cria « Impedimenta », ralentissant la course du jeune homme qui s'écrasa avec un bruit mat, glissa à terre et s'écroula en gémissant sur le sol. Ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui tandis que Ginny se retournait pour voir qui avait contré son sort … Et l'avait empêché d'être responsable d'un grave accident, elle devait le reconnaître.

« - Mais tu es complètement timbrée toi ! Tu aurais pu le tuer ! »

Alexis Thayer … Décidément … Le sort jouait contre elle. Ginny rangea sa baguette et commença à marcher calmement vers le Zéphyr. Enfin, calmement … Son apparence l'était peut-être mais à l'intérieur c'était le chaos le plus total.

Elle avait envie de tout casser, de pleurer, d'hurler contre tous ces inconscients qui ne sauraient jamais ce que c'est que de vraiment subir un Doloris et qui continueraient d'en rire. Elle avait envie de jeter un sort à cette fille qui la regardait de travers, et à ce garçon qui murmurait dans son dos … Et elle voulait Luna pour se jeter dans ses bras et pleurer de tout son soûl. N'ayant la possibilité de faire aucune de ces actions dans l'immédiat, elle avait choisi de tenter de regagner son appartement le plus vite possible pour s'y calmer comme elle pourrait. C'était sans compter sa correspondante américaine.

« - Eh je te parle ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu te rends compte de ce que ça aurait pu faire ? ! Heureusement que j'étais là ! Reprit Alexis en attrapant l'avant-bras de la jeune Weasley

- Oui, heureusement pour sa petite gueule que tu étais là, en effet. Si je me rends compte ? Plus que tu ne le crois. A cette vitesse, il aurait à peine eu quelques fractures, au pire un coma, rien d'irréparable. Rétorqua Ginny en se dégageant d'un coup sec, continuant sa route vers le Zéphyr

- Au pire ?! Mais tu es complètement folle ! Insista Alexis, se plaçant sur son chemin

- Arrête de me juger ! Arrête de me traiter de folle ! Tu ne sais rien, rien ! Il n'aurait rien eu de grave parce que beaucoup de monde ici sait comment traiter ce genre de blessures. Et nous avons développé beaucoup de traitements efficaces. Ça lui aurait sûrement fait du bien, c'est dommage que tu sois intervenue. Maintenant, je te prierais de bien vouloir me laisser passer à moins que tu n'aies vraiment envie de te battre contre moi, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une excellente idée.

- J'ai suivi un entrainement intensif.

- Et moi j'ai fais la guerre … et j'ai survécu. » Lança la rouquine avant de s'engouffrer dans la navette qui allait partir.

En arrivant au dernier arrêt dortoirs, Ginny fusa vers son appartement. Elle ne vit pas la silhouette sortir d'une seconde navette juste après la sienne et la suivre. Par-contre, lorsqu'elle arriva à sa porte, elle sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna vivement, baguette au poing.

« - Encore toi ! Tu ne veux pas me lâcher un peu ? Gronda-t-elle

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « j'ai fais la guerre » ? Répondit Alexis

- A ton avis ? Il te faut un dictionnaire ?! Tu ne connais pas ce mot ? Invectiva Ginny

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Fous moi la paix d'accord ? Déclara Ginny d'un ton las.

Elle se retourna et entra dans son appartement. L'américaine se lança à sa suite et parvint à rentrer.

- Désolé, je suis têtue.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Comprendre …

Alexis s'arrêta dans sa phrase et son regard se porta derrière Ginny. Sur les photos qu'elle avait déjà commenté la dernière fois. Elle s'en approcha, les étudia quelques minutes, l'air sérieux, puis elle se retourna vers la rouquine.

- Tu n'es pas fan de Harry Potter hein ?

- C'est le meilleur ami de mon frère. Répondit simplement Ginny

- De ton frère ? Weasley … Mais oui ! Réfléchit Alexis

- Miracle, ses deux neurones se sont mis en marche ! Railla l'anglaise

- Tu as **vraiment** fait la guerre ?

- Non c'est juste pour le plaisir que je revois mes amis exploser la nuit !

La rage de Ginny était remontée d'un cran et une fenêtre explosa près des deux jeunes femmes. Alexis sursauta tandis que l'anglaise réparait la vitre d'un coup de baguette expert.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas douter de … S'excusa Alexis, un peu choquée par le changement brutal de comportement de son hôte forcée

- Tu veux bien partir maintenant ? Demanda celle-ci d'une voix fatiguée

- Tu vas avoir des ennuis à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé … Insista l'américaine

- Tu crois que ça peut me faire peur ? Rétorqua Ginny en éclatant d'un rire qui sonnait faux.

Elle s'assit dans le canapé, plaqua les mains sur son visage et ferma les yeux. Alexis se posa à distance, tournée vers elle.

- Je crois que tes études sont importantes pour toi, et que ce serait vraiment dommage de les gâcher à cause de ça. Répondit Alexis, doucement

- Des disputes entre étudiants ça arrive tout le temps. Marmonna la rouquine

- Sauf que tout le monde a vu qu'il a frôlé le grave accident. Reprit l'américaine

- Il l'aurait mérité ! Ce sont des connards comme lui qui auraient dû y passer !

- … Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Ils parlaient de choses qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Que vous ne connaissez pas. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de subir un Doloris jusqu'à devenir fou de douleur. Et vous n'avez pas eu trois cent morsures de loup-garous en une nuit sur l'attaque du train de la rentrée scolaire !

- A la rentrée … Sur des gamins ?!

- Sur tout le monde … La guerre touche tout le monde. Rétorqua Ginny sur un ton désabusé. Et elle ne vous lâche jamais. Ajouta-t-elle beaucoup plus bas.

- Ginny … Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Proposa Alexis

- Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je te remercie. La coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec, ne permettant pas de deviner si la fin de phrase était ironique ou non.

- Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là … Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, mais …

- Quoi, tu veux des détails sur la guerre ? Ouvre un livre !

- Je ne veux pas de détails. Juste t'aider, parce que je sais ce que c'est d'avoir quelque chose qui te ronge.

- Je ne veux pas en parler. Je veux oublier. Que ça ne ressorte plus jamais, que ça n'ait jamais existé … »

Ginny ne contrôlait plus ses larmes qui dévalaient librement ses joues, les yeux fermés et les jambes repliées. Alexis se décala sur le canapé et attira la tête de la rouquine contre son épaule.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles rien n'interrompait le bruit des sanglots -discrets- de la jeune anglaise. Alexis avait une main entre ses deux omoplates et la deuxième sur l'épaule, en soutien moral respectueux. Elle fixait son regard sur les photos au mur mais ne pouvait empêcher son attention de se focaliser sur la femme qu'elle tenait contre elle. Est-ce que c'était le moment de penser à ce genre de choses ?! Pourvu qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de son rythme cardiaque, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'elle était là pour profiter de la situation.

Ginny finit par s'écarter un peu, pour s'essuyer les yeux. En les rouvrant, elle pu constater à quel point elle était proche d'Alexis. Elle avait pleine vue sur son visage. Des yeux bleus clairs qui la fixaient, un nez fin avec une petite bosse, des lèvres roses qui arboraient un très léger sourire apaisant... Des lèvres qu'elle avait apparemment embrassées. C'était vraiment étrange de se dire qu'elle avait embrassé une femme et qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus … Est-ce qu'elle avait apprécié ? Elle avait envie de savoir ; peut-être devrait-elle recommencer.

Alexis, le regard fixé sur l'anglaise, vit naître la curiosité et le questionnement sur le visage de celle-ci. Sans doute se demandait-elle ce qui l'avait poussé à la consoler. Que pourrait-elle dire ? Dans un geste machinal, elle humidifia ses lèvres … et vit la pupille de son vis-à-vis rétrécir. Se pourrait-il que finalement, la jeune femme ne soit pas insensibles aux charmes féminins, même sobre ?

Prenant conscience de la dérive de ses pensées, Ginny sursauta légèrement et s'écarta de l'étreinte de l'américaine. Mais que lui prenait-il ? Elle n'était pas attirée par les femmes ! Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit avec Alexis … Et puis il y avait déjà Charly qui était avec un homme, ses parents ne se remettraient pas que leur petite fille parte elle aussi du côté obscur … Non c'était une mauvaise excuse, ses parents étaient parfaitement à l'aise avec cette idée, du moment que leurs enfants étaient heureux. Mais elle n'y était pas … Ce qui n'était pas important vu qu'elle n'était pas attirée par les femmes, ni par Alexis ! Ginny se releva, un peu brusquement.

« - Je suis désolée …

- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui t'ai suivie.

- C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas désolée. Se ravisa la rouquine.

A sa grande surprise, Alexis éclata de rire, et elle se surprit à rire avec elle.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas de scrupules à changer d'avis. Commenta Alexis

- Du moment que c'est dans mon intérêt, non.

Alexis allait se questionner sur la portée de cette déclaration lorsque deux coups secs furent frappés à la vitre. Un hibou grand duc se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'air hautain, une lettre pliée dans son bec. Ginny alla lui ouvrir, et s'écarta pour qu'il rentre mais le volatile se contenta de lâcher son fardeau et de repartir d'un battement d'ailes.

- Ils sont un peu snobs les hiboux chez vous … Plaisanta Alexis

- C'est un hibou de la fac … Je suis convoquée. Déclara Ginny d'un ton légèrement affligé. Ah, et toi aussi …

- A cause de tout à l'heure ?

- On dirait bien … La convocation est immédiate. Autant ne pas tarder, je préfère expédier ça le plus vite possible. »

Alexis acquiesça et elle sortirent de l'appartement en silence. L'américaine observa néanmoins d'un nouvel œil la porte briller après qu'elle ait été refermée. _Des sortilèges de protection … Puissants. _En quelques minutes elles étaient de retour au campus et se dirigeaient vers le bureau du Pr. Scoletti. Malgré l'assurance qu'elle avait affiché chez elle, Ginny n'en menait pas large. Si jamais on lui annonçait qu'elle devait quitter la faculté … Ce serait un coup dur. Pour son orgueil surtout, car elle avait déjà eu de multiples offres de carrière intéressantes.

Elle frappa deux coups à la porte, la voix de son référent lui intima d'entrer. Ginny n'était pas venue souvent dans cette pièce, le professeur préférant être sur le terrain, dans le laboratoire plutôt qu'installé derrière un bureau. Malefoy-bis était là, un coton dans le nez ; il les regarda d'un œil torve quand elles entrèrent. Face à eux étaient présents non seulement son référent mais également le Doyen et la directrice de l'ULNA. Que du beau monde.

« - Bien. Jeunes gens, je ne peux pas dire que je suis heureux de nous voir tous réunis ici. Commença le Doyen en invitant les deux jeunes femmes à s'asseoir

- Si les folles hystériques n'étaient pas admises à aller partout ça ne serait pas le cas. Marmonna Malefoy-bis en se frottant la tête

- Taisez vous Filcher ! N'en rajoutez pas. Le coupa la directrice de l'ULNA

Aux yeux étonnés d'Alexis, Ginny put déduire que les éclats de voix de la femme n'étaient pas monnaie courante.

- Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui est grave. Mlle Weasley, j'espère que vous comprenez la portée de votre acte. Reprit le Doyen

- Oui. J'ai failli aider l'humanité. Rétorqua effrontément la rouquine

- Ginny ! Cria son référent, outré.

- Désolée professeur. Ajouta-t-elle, absolument pas désolée

- Nous voudrions un récit de ce qu'il s'est passé. Une version chacun s'il vous plait. Intervint la directrice

- On était tranquillement en train de discuter lorsque cette furie est arrivée, nous a insulté, et m'a lancé un sort sans raison ! Se lança Filcher

- Oh c'est clairement ainsi que ça s'est déroulé en effet. Pauvre petite bande de garçon battus par une fille. Se moqua Ginny

- Mlle Weasley, pouvez-vous vous expliquer ? Et cessez de plaisanter, je peux vous certifier que j'en suis loin et que votre scolarité n'est pas assurée. La coupa le doyen

- Ils n'étaient pas tranquillement en train de discuter. Ils riaient grassement de l'Imperium et du Doloris. Quand je leur ai demandé d'être plus respectueux, et il est possible que je me sois énervée à ce moment là, ils m'ont répondu que je n'avais pas été mordue par un loup-garou.

A ces mots, le Doyen et le Professeur Scoletti blanchirent furieusement tandis que la directrice américaine se crispait.

- Après cela, j'ai effectivement perdu le contrôle. Mais je n'ai pas réfléchi. Heureusement que Alexis était là pour le freiner.

- Miss Thayer … Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Non madame. Je suis intervenue en voyant Filcher décoller. Je n'avais pas assisté au dialogue.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la pièce. Les trois plus vieux se regardaient, affligés, comme s'ils ne savaient plus quoi penser. Angoissée, Ginny reprit la parole.

- Je vais être renvoyée ?

Le doyen et la directrice se concertèrent du regard.

- Non Mlle. Vous restez parmi nous. Lui déclara l'homme en réajustant son monocle

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est quoi votre règlement pourri ici ?! S'insurgea l'élève américain

- Filcher ça suffit ! Vous êtes un abruti total ! Mes consignes étaient claires ! Aucun débordement ! Toute l'Europe sort d'une guerre, et vous ne respectez rien ! Vous rentrez ce soir à Salem. Je ferai suivre un courrier à mon adjoint qui décidera là-bas des mesures à prendre. Miss Thayer, je vous félicite pour votre rapidité d'intervention. Votre poste de gardienne n'est pas usurpé. Déclara la directrice

- Nous déciderons d'une sanction pour vous ultérieurement Mlle Weasley. Votre indignation est légitime mais votre statut de vétéran devrait vous avoir amené à vous rendre compte de l'impact des actes magiques. J'attendais plus de sagesse de votre part. Continua le Professeur Scoletti

- Vétéran ? S'intéressa la directrice

- Mlle Weasley était aux premières lignes. Sa famille s'est illustrée dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Pour tout vous dire, c'est plutôt une chance que M. Filcher soit encore en état de nous parler en ce moment. La renseigna le référent

- Non seulement il parle mais j'attends qu'il présente ses excuses. Ajouta la directrice

- Ce n'est pas la peine de l'y obliger madame. Je préfère le silence à l'hypocrisie. Déclina Ginny

- C'est noté. Bien, je crois que vous pouvez sortir mesdemoiselles. M. Filcher, vous allez rester ici, nous allons régler les modalités de votre retour. »

Ne croyant pas à sa chance, Ginny se hâta de sortir, suivie par Alexis. Luna et Eléana les attendaient derrière la porte.

« - Kuki ! On m'a raconté ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?! Ça va ? S'exclama Eléana en sautant sur Ginny

- Oui, ça va. J'aurai sûrement une sanction, mais rien de bien grave.

- Et l'américain ?

- Renvoyé à Salem. Et je crois qu'il va dérouiller une fois là bas. Répondit Alexis

- Moi je n'ai pas entendu. Pourquoi tu l'as envoyé dans le mur ? Interrogea Luna

- Ils plaisantaient avec le Doloris. Répondit simplement Ginny. Elle savait que Luna comprendrait l'importance de sa réaction avec ce simple fait.

- Il est encore dans la pièce ? Demanda la blonde

- Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

- Pour achever ton travail …

Eléana éclata de rire mais Ginny resta figée, incapable de savoir si l'ancienne Serdaigle venait de faire de l'humour. Le sujet « Neville Longdubat » était sensible. Ils formaient un couple avant la guerre mais la capture et la torture du jeune homme avaient tout changé.

- Bon, allons fêter le nouvel exploit de notre rouquine préférée, pourfendeuse de l'ennemi ! Je veux que tu me racontes tout ! Reprit Eléana, enjouée

- Pourfendeuse n'existe pas Léa. Se moqua Ginny

- Dans ma langue, si ! Protesta la brune

- A ce propos, si vous me permettez une question … Comment est-ce possible que tout le monde se comprenne quand on voit que vous venez de tous les pays d'Europe ? Intervint Alexis

- Ah ça … C'est grâce à des élèves d'ici … Avant il fallait utiliser l'anglais pour communiquer mais chacun parlait aussi sa langue maternelle et le niveau n'était pas égal. De plus cela occasionnait des regroupements par pays et c'était limite devenu pesant. Alors des étudiants ont cherché, cherché et cherché jusqu'à mettre en place un enchantement des lieux qui permet à chacun de comprendre ce qui est dit peu importe la langue et de se faire comprendre de la même manière. Lui expliqua Luna

- Mais il faut une puissance magique gigantesque pour réaliser cela !

- Non, il suffit d'avoir les bons catalyseurs. Nous sommes un des hauts lieux de la recherche magique mondiale, nos structures sont ultra performantes. Bon, on y va ? Tu veux venir avec nous Thayer ? Reprit Eléana

- Non merci, je vais aller travailler mon projet. Bonne soirée.

- Merci pour ton intervention. Ça aurait plus compliqué si tu n'avais pas été là. » Ajouta Ginny

Alexis lui assura que ce n'était rien, sans trop savoir si elle parlait de son Impedimenta ou bien de sa présence à l'appartement puis elle prit congé du groupe.

Les trois amie firent quelques pas, et quand elle fut sûre d'être assez éloignée, Eléana bondit sur Ginny, l'empêchant de se défiler.

« - Il se passe quoi avec Thayer ? !

- Pardon ?

- Ginny tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! La soirée d'abord et là comme par hasard c'est elle qui a retenu l'autre débile …

- On est obligées d'avoir cette discussion au beau milieu du couloir ?

- Si je te laisse partir tu vas réussis à esquiver le sujet.

- Léa ça me gêne, s'il te plaît.

- Bon alors on va chez moi.

- Je dois rejoindre Felipe pour notre groupe de culture. Passez une bonne après midi. Déclara Luna en arrivant dans le grand hall, à la croisée de tous les chemins de l'université.

- Merci Luna. Toi aussi. »

Une fois leur amie partie, Eléana fixa Ginny avec une telle insistance qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas céder. Elle accepta d'aller dans l'appartement de la brune et de subir ce qui devrait être un interrogatoire dans les normes. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mauvais, et qu'en parler lui permettrait de comprendre pourquoi elle avait des pensées aussi étranges.

* * *

A peine étaient-elle assises dans le confortable sofa de la jeune femme qu'Eléana revint à la charge.

« - Bien, maintenant que nous sommes assez isolées, vas-tu enfin me raconter ?

- C'était pour ça que tu me faisais la tête ? Parce que je ne t'ai rien dis ? S'offusqua Ginny.

Eléana se contenta de faire les gros yeux, signe qu'elle estimait que c'était légitime. Ginny se mit à rire.

- Tu vas être déçue alors … Parce que je ne me souviens d'absolument rien !

- Comment cela ?

- J'ai trop bu, je n'ai pas de souvenirs de la fin de la soirée, et quand je me suis réveillée le matin j'ai couru aux toilettes avant d'avoir pu me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Avant … Elle était avec toi le matin ? ! Insista Eléana

- Léa, elle devait dormir chez moi pour la nuit je te rappelle. Rétorqua Ginny d'un ton narquois

- Ah oui, c'est vrai … Bon ça ne règle pas tout.

- C'est à dire ?

- L'intervention divine je n'y crois pas trop … Elle était là pile au bon moment, quand il fallait ?

- On venait de discuter. C'est elle qui m'a appris que … euh …

Gênée, la rouquine n'osait pas formuler sa pensée. Merlin cette idée était tellement irréaliste. Elle, embrasser une femme !

- Enfin voilà, elle me l'a dit, et elle est partie. Elle a du entendre les éclats de voix et revenir sur ses pas.

- D'accord … On prendra cette version pour le moment. Une dernière chose … Pourquoi tu l'as remerciée tout à l'heure ? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour avoir lancé un Impedimenta, je te connais, je sais très bien que ton sort n'était pas si impulsif que cela et que tu avais juste dans l'optique de lui faire mal. Exposa la brune, fière de son analyse

- Eléana … Tu es beaucoup trop attentive aux détails pour ton propre bien tu sais ?

- Kuki … Réponds moi …

- Personne ne t'as jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? Se défila l'anglaise

- Alors tous les étudiants ici sont très vilains. Je suis ta meilleure amie, tu es censée tout me raconter ! Renchérit Eléana

- Quoi ? C'est nouveau ça ! Tu me racontes tout toi peut-être ?

- S'il te plaît …

- Elle m'a suivie jusque chez moi après ça. J'ai écorné mon image de petite fille sage, je pense qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver devant un vétéran de guerre de 24 ans. J'ai passé un très mauvais week-end, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase … Elle est restée pour me calmer.

- Et ça a marché ?

- … Oui. Elle m'a juste tenue contre elle sans chercher à me faire parler.

- Attends … « Juste » tenu contre elle ? Ginny … Tu ne me dis pas tout. Tu as … Ressenti des choses ?

- Je dois avouer que … je suis curieuse. Je veux dire, j'ai embrassé une femme et je ne m'en souviens pas. Et je n'aime pas être dans le flou comme ça !

- Tu veux essayer ? Demanda Eléana.

Ginny, interloquée, la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Euh … Léa ? Hésita Ginny

- Mais non, pas avec moi ! J'ai déjà essayé ça ne me plait pas plus que cela. Répondit Eléana en éclatant de rire

- Tu as essayé ? Quand ?

- Pendant ma scolarité, à Durmstrang, dans les dortoirs avec une camarade. Ce n'était pas notre premier baiser mais ça a été une véritable catastrophe ! Mais … Si j'en crois les bruits de couloir, quand tu as embrassé Thayer ça semblait te plaire … même si l'alcool peut aider.

- Tu en penses quoi ?

- Moi ? Je n'ai aucun avis sur la question Ginny. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, avec qui tu veux. Elle te plaît ?

- Mais je n'en sais rien ! Je ne suis pas attirée par les femmes !

- Juste par elle ? Se moqua Eléana

- Elle m'intrigue … Et ne pas me souvenir m'énerve. Répondit évasivement la jeune femme

- Tu as pensé à une potion de Remue-Méninges ?

- Euh … Non. Concéda-t-elle un peu piteusement

- Heureusement que je suis là ! Le problème est réglé, allons en chercher un flacon.

- Eléana, il faut plus d'un mois pour la faire cette potion, elle ne se trouve pas n'importe où !

- J'ai un ticket avec un des préparateurs de la sphère delta. Il m'aime **vraiment** beaucoup. Dit la brune en insistant fortement sur le « vraiment »

- C'est mal ce que tu fais là.

- Je ne l'oblige à rien, et il sait très bien qu'il ne m'intéresse pas, je suis franche avec lui !

- Au moins lui il sait …

- Aucun commentaire ! Tu la veux cette potion ?

- Oui, je me tais, j'ai compris.

- Et je t'aide à une condition !

- Laquelle ?

- A partir de maintenant je veux que tu me tiennes au courant. Tu sais que je déteste avoir des informations de seconde main.

- Tu seras au courant, promis !

- On n'a qu'à y aller tout de suite, ce sera fait. » Déclara la brune en se levant.

Ginny lui emboita le pas et elles se rendirent au laboratoire de potions où Eléana pensait trouver le fameux préparateur.

_[ TBC ]_

_

* * *

_

Alors ? Satisfaits ? Remboursés ? (Eh non, joke !)

N'hésitez pas à poster un petit **commentaire**, cela encourage l'auteur et ne tue pas la forêt amazonienne, ce qui n'est pas négligeable !_  
_


	4. R&R 4

**Après tant de temps, je ne sais pas si la suite va attirer du monde, mais elle arrive !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_Rappel des évènements : 6 ans après la guerre, Ginny Weasley est étudiante à la très prestigieuse Faculté Européeenne de Magie, qui organise un échange avec l'université américaine. Ginny accueille chez elle une étudiante, Alexis Thayer, et apprend qu'elles se seraient embrassées après une soirée arrosée, chose dont elle n'a aucun souvenir ! Son amie Eléana lui propose alors une potion qui devrait l'y aider. _

**Chapitre IV : Remue-Méninge & Regroupement**

En quelques minutes à peine, Eléana fut en possession du précieux flacon. A peine un ou deux compliments bien sentis accompagnés d'un battement de cils un peu appuyé avaient suffi à convaincre le jeune homme de céder. À sa décharge, il était difficile de résister à Eléana lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose. Ginny réussit toutefois à obtenir de boire la potion quand elle serait seule, et de lui raconter les passages intéressants ensuite. Il était à peine quatorze heures lorsque l'anglaise se retrouva chez elle, avec un flacon qui la narguait. Elle pouvait presque le voir clignoter _« je sais tout ! »_.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décacheta la fiole d'un coup de baguette et versa la mixture translucide dans un verre, y ajouta deux gouttes de fleur d'oranger comme le préparateur le leur avait dit et avala le tout. Il fallait désormais qu'elle se concentre sur l'évènement qu'elle voulait retrouver, sur la période dont elle ne se souvenait plus. Tout était flou et tourbillonnait autour d'elle, c'est comme si elle s'était retrouvée dans une tornade de couleurs impossibles à dissocier ; elle crut que cela ne s'arrêterait jamais. Puis, d'un coup, l'image se stabilisa. Elle n'était pas là en spectatrice extérieure comme avec une Pensine, mais revivait entièrement ses propres souvenirs. L'expérience promettait d'être surprenante.

Elle était à la soirée, et percevait toutes les sensations qu'elle avait eues alors, tout en gardant ses sensations actuelles, juste installée dans son fauteuil ; c'était plutôt perturbant mais elle put rapidement distinguer les sensations souvenirs des réelles. Elle se savait déjà bien alcoolisée : la manière de danser qu'elle avait adoptée n'était franchement pas dans ses habitudes, mais cela semblait plaire à beaucoup. Elle passait de bras en bras, en riant et attrapant de temps en temps un verre d'un quelconque alcool. Elle ne vit nulle trace de ses amis, ils étaient sûrement rentrés chez eux à cette heure-ci.

Elle sentit une ou deux mains se poser sur ses fesses mais ne sut dire qui étaient les propriétaires. C'est bien dommage car ils auraient goûté à son Chauve-Furie ! Ses partenaires de danse se succédaient, parfois bons, parfois mauvais, souvent aussi ivres qu'elle ce qui par-contre n'arrangeait pas leurs talents de danseur mais augmentait leurs tentatives scabreuses. Elle était coincée dans un petit coin, entre le mur, un groupe d'étudiants en plein débat et un prétendant à l'haleine chargée mais plutôt collant lorsqu'elle sentit une bouffée d'air frais. Le prétendant venait de reculer, écarté par Alexis.

« Je crois que c'est à mon tour de danser avec cette demoiselle »

Le sentiment de soulagement que ressentit Ginny la surprit avant qu'elle ne se souvienne que c'était dans son souvenir qu'elle était ainsi. Alexis lui avait pris la main et les avaient ramenées sur la piste de danse, où une chanson rock s'achevait. Cela n'empêcha pas Alexis de garder sa main emprisonnée dans la sienne et de poser l'autre sur sa hanche. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de poser sa propre main restante sur l'épaule de l'américaine. Et ce fut bien entendu le moment où la musique changea pour devenir … le quart d'heure « slow ». Elle remarqua le petit sourire d'Alexis qui changea de position pour poser ses deux mains au niveau de sa taille après lui avoir placé sa seconde main autour du cou. Cette nouvelle position avait considérablement diminué l'espace qu'il y avait entre elles ; il était passé de « respectable » à « intime » en quelques seconde, et Ginny se sentit mal à l'aise à l'idée que les autres allaient jaser … Puis elle se souvint qu'elle ne faisait que regarder et que la suite était pire.

Plus la chanson avançait et plus leurs corps se rapprochaient. Elle sentit progressivement les mains de l'américaine se faire plus caressantes, et plus franches, tout en restant tout à fait correcte. De son côté, elle remarqua qu'elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbée. Elle avait fini par avoir la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de sa correspondante et pouvait constater qu'elle sentait très bon et qu'elle avait la peau douce. Elle avait fermé les yeux, ressentait pleinement le contact avec la jeune femme et se surprenait à apprécier celui-ci, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. La musique baissa le temps que la chanson change, elle rouvrit les yeux et tomba directement dans ceux d'Alexis qui lui sourit doucement.

« - Tu t'endors ? Demanda l'américaine

- Je ne risque pas non. L'assura Ginny

- Je te marche sur les pieds ?

- Non plus. » Répondit-elle en s'humectant les lèvres, tic dont elle désespérait de se départir.

Elle sentit Alexis bouger légèrement et entrouvrir les lèvres. Une violente envie de l'embrasser monta en elle ; l'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré lui avait enlevé toute inhibition et elle vit la bouche d'Alexis se rapprocher de la sienne … sous sa propre impulsion ! Elle avait fermé les yeux avant que le contact ne se fasse et Ginny fut étonnée de la douceur qu'elle sentit.

Ça y est, elle y était. Le fameux baiser ! Elle sentit la bouche d'Alexis bouger contre la sienne et se sentait réagir au moindre mouvement. Sa peau brûlait au contact de ses mains, elle avait envie de ne jamais quitter ces lèvres. Une de ses mains glissa du cou d'Alexis vers ses cheveux et elle entendit nettement un petit gémissement en même temps que la prise de la jeune femme sur ses hanches s'affermissait. Elle ouvrit un peu plus les lèvres et la langue d'Alexis vint à la rencontre de la sienne, toujours avec une douceur qui cachait une grande maîtrise ; elle embrassait comme un dieu ! Enfin, comme une déesse.

Elles reculèrent progressivement jusqu'à atteindre un mur, à l'initiative de qui Ginny ne put le dire ; elle était trop perdue dans les sensations qu'elle redécouvrait pour faire totalement attention à ce qui passait ailleurs que contre ses lèvres. Le dos appuyé contre les pierres, elle était complètement à la merci d'Alexis mais cela ne paraissait pas lui déplaire. Elle mit sa deuxième main dans les cheveux de la brune, plia légèrement une jambe et l'attira contre elle. Alexis eut un sourire quand elle se sentit encore plus collée à la jeune anglaise mais continua à l'embrasser.

Le baiser était de plus en plus chaud mais Ginny avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle était au beau milieu d'une salle pleine d'étudiants lorsque c'était arrivé. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti alors était … totalement inédit. Les baisers échangés avec tous ses anciens petits amis n'avaient réellement rien à voir avec ce qui était arrivé. Était-ce l'alcool qui l'avait rendue si sensible ? … Non, elle avait déjà embrassé des garçons en étant soûle, jamais cela n'avait eu cet effet. Et dire que c'était une femme qui l'embrassait comme ça !

Elle sentit ses propres mains partir sous la chemise d'Alexis, effleurer sa taille et dériver dans son dos. L'américaine soupira contre sa bouche puis se recula brusquement, attrapant ses mains entre les siennes.

« - Ginny, attends, pas comme ça.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai envie. Répondit-elle en pouffant

- Tu as trop bu. Tu sais encore comment je m'appelle au moins ? Demanda alors Alexis

- Mais oui !

- Comment je m'appelle ?

- … C'est pas important ! Éluda la rouquine en se penchant vers la brune pour l'embrasser à nouveau

- Si c'est important. Je ne veux pas profiter de toi. Insista Alexis en se reculant légèrement

- Je suis parfaitement consentante. » La contredit Ginny en reprenant ses lèvres

Intérieurement, Ginny était mortifiée. Sa mère aurait dit qu'elle se conduisait comme une gourgandine, et elle n'était pas loin de le penser également. Bon en même temps, elle était adulte, vaccinée, diplômée … elle pouvait bien choisir de faire ce qu'elle voulait sur ce plan là.

Alexis recula une nouvelle fois.

« - Je vais te ramener chez toi. Tu vas aller te coucher.

- Je ne veux pas partir !

- Il vaut mieux, sinon tu vas avoir du mal à tout assumer demain matin. Allez, viens avec moi. »

L'alcool aidant, Ginny ne protesta pas et se laissa guider jusqu'à la sortie. Elle attrapa toutefois au passage un verre plein et le vida d'une traite. Ginny sentit que sa gorge l'avait brûlée et en déduisit à l'arrière goût que ce devait être un cocktail assez explosif. Cet ultime mélange lui monta rapidement à la tête, et alors qu'elle suivait Alexis elle manqua de s'écrouler sur le sol. L'américaine réagit vivement et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe, ce qui eut pour conséquence qu'elle dut presque porter Ginny jusqu'à son appartement. Cette-dernière eut un peu honte de son état, mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que personne ne les avait raccompagné, comme l'avait pourtant déclaré Alexis …

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte, et par un miracle insoupçonné, Ginny se vit lever sa baguette et désactiver les sortilèges de sécurité afin de pouvoir entrer. La marche à l'air frais l'avait un peu dégrisée et elle tenait maintenant parfaitement debout, même si ses pensées n'étaient toujours pas claires. Alexis referma la porte et se retrouva plaquée contre celle-ci, bloquée par une masse humaine, féminine et déterminée.

« - Tu voulais qu'on rentre chez moi c'est ça ?

- Non, je voulais que **t****u **ailles te coucher.

- Mais je n'en ai pas envie … Vraiment pas. » Rétorqua Ginny en reprenant où elle s'était arrêtée dans la salle

Ses mains glissaient sous la chemise de sa correspondante, et ses lèvres trouvaient naturellement sa bouche. Cette fois-ci Alexis ne la repoussa pas mais s'arrangea pour qu'elle ne puisse pas monter ses mains plus haut. Elle avait une main sur sa taille et l'autre dans sa nuque et ce simple contact l'électrisait totalement, en plus des baisers toujours aussi intenses. La bouche de Ginny glissa le long de la mâchoire d'Alexis pour arriver à la base de son oreille, et elle s'entendit murmurer _« j'ai envie de toi »_. Le cœur de Ginny sembla manquer un battement. Avait-elle réellement osé dire … **ça **?! Et surtout … Qu'allait-il se passer encore ?

L'américaine poussa un léger soupir et écarta l'anglaise de quelques centimètres. Ginny vit un air déçu se peindre sur ses traits, comme si elle regrettait ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« - Ginny … On en reparlera quand tu seras sobre.

- Mais je suis sobre ! Et j'ai envie, maintenant ! Insista la rouquine en se collant à la brune, en profitant pour faire rapidement glisser ses mains contre le pantalon de cette-dernière

- Ginny ! Non. Vas te coucher, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

- Je ne te plais pas ?

- Ce serait difficile de me plaire plus.

- Alors où est le problème ?

- J'ai envie que tu te souviennes de ce que je t'aurai fait toute la nuit. Maintenant vas te coucher.

- Tu viens avec moi ?

- Non.

- Alors je viens avec toi.

- Ginny …

- C'est ça ou tu dors dehors.

- Vas dans ton lit. » Conclut Alexis, en transformant le canapé en lit, au milieu du salon.

Ginny partit vers sa chambre et réussit à se mettre en pyjama, mais au lieu de se coucher dans son propre lit, elle revint comme annoncé dans le salon et se glissa naturellement sous les draps aux côtés de l'américaine. Cette-dernière s'apprêtait à émettre une protestation lorsqu'une bouche vint se coller à la sienne, l'empêchant de parler un court instant, avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Et en quelques secondes à peine, l'anglaise s'était endormie.

Ginny sortit de son souvenir et se retrouva assise dans son canapé avec l'impression d'avoir observé quelqu'un d'autre agir à sa place. La façon dont elle avait agi ce soir là … Ne lui correspondait en rien. Son attitude envers Alexis la laissait pantoise. Elle n'avait éprouvé aucune gêne à être dans les bras d'une femme, et elle avait même été entreprenante, de quoi en perdre son latin. Les questions qui l'avaient assaillie lorsqu'elle était restée seule avec l'américaine lui revinrent en tête et elle commença à se demander où allaient ses désirs. Y avait-il réellement une attirance pour les femmes chez elle ? Était-ce l'attrait de la nouveauté ?

Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge et fut stupéfaite par l'heure affichée. Il était plus de dix huit heures, alors qu'elle avait bu la potion en début d'après midi. Elle s'étonna de ne pas avoir reçu d'appel d'Eléana pour avoir la suite de l'histoire … Ah, quand on parle du loup, son miroir se mit à vibrer. Elle accepta mécaniquement la conversation, mais le visage qui apparut ne fut pas celui auquel elle s'attendait.

« - Alexis ? S'étonna-t-elle, encore perturbée par les découvertes qu'elle venait de faire

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Je te dérange ? Répondit l'américaine

- Non, tu ne me déranges pas.

- J'ai eu une discussion avec le professeur Scoletti, à propos de ton travail. Reprit Alexis

- Pardon ?! S'offusqua Ginny.

Les sujets de recherche étaient jalousement gardés par les étudiants et leurs référents, les découvertes étaient brevetées et solidement protégées de toute tentative de copiage ou d'appropriation. Le plus souvent, même l'entourage proche découvrait le thème de la recherche le jour de la présentation officielle.

- Laisse moi finir. Il se trouve que mon propre sujet de maîtrise rejoint le tien. La rassura Alexis

- Comment cela ?

- J'ai beaucoup étudié la mythologie des peuples du nord de l'Europe, à la recherche d'une explication sur le phénomène du loup-garou, qui y a ses racines. Et j'en suis arrivée à la même conclusion que toi, il y a un moyen de garder le loup sous lien.

- Qu'es-tu en train de dire ? Nous sommes en concurrence ? Insista Ginny, sur la défensive. Allait-elle perdre deux ans de recherches ?

- Non ! En réalité … J'aimerais que l'on travaille en association. Et que nos compétences s'ajoutent au lieu de se confronter. Proposa l'américaine

- Je ne sais même pas sur quoi tu travailles, et tu ne sais rien de mes recherches. Qui te dit que nos travaux portent effectivement sur le même sujet ? Se renseigna la rouquine

- Le Pr. Scoletti m'a parlé du Loeding. Je l'ai étudié, avant de l'abandonner car en réalité tout ce qu'on pourra faire avec, c'est bloquer la transformation sans supprimer la malédiction. C'est la mort assurée pour le sorcier. Développa Alexis

- Sur quoi il faudrait travailler alors, toi qui sais tout ?! Ironisa Ginny

- Ne le prends pas comme ça Ginny. Je te fais partager ma propre avancée, c'est tout. J'ai trouvé la trace d'un autre lien. Le Dromi, plus orienté vers l'esprit.

- Et tu partagerais ta découverte comme ça, sans travail de ma part ? Généreux mais j'ai du mal à y croire.

- Les recherches sont loin d'être terminées. Et pour tout t'avouer, je bloque car certains textes me sont totalement opaques. Girandurus, 200 avant JC ça te parle ?

- Girandurus ? Tu as eu les parchemins ? Je me bats depuis l'année dernière pour avoir le droit de les consulter !

- Ma mère connait des pontes à l'ILIUM ça aide.

L'ILIUM était l'Institut Légal d'Investigation Universitaire sur la Magie, sorte de muséum international d'histoire de la magie interactif, compilant tous les artefacts présentant un quelconque intérêt pour un sorcier cherchant à percer les mystères d'un pan de la magie.

- Tu m'étonnes … Mais tu n'arrives pas à les traduire ? Insista l'anglaise

- J'ai des tronçons sans queue ni tête. Et je n'ose que moyennement demander de l'aide aux linguistes de l'ULNA, ils ne sont pas totalement fiables. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais plutôt douée dans ce domaine. Lui répondit Alexis

- J'ai reçu l'aide d'une amie à ce sujet, assez calée effectivement. Je me débrouille avec les textes désormais. Mais Girandurus … Je n'ai eu que des récits rapportés, des allusions, à la limite quelques phrases recopiées, mais jamais rien de complet, ça va peut-être me prendre des jours pour m'habituer.

- Si tu veux je peux te donner mes notes pour te simplifier la tâche.

- Tu les as avec toi ?! Faillit crier Ginny

- J'ai pu faire des copies. Tu veux que je te les apporte ? Proposa Alexis

- … Oui bien sûr !

- Maintenant ?

- Euh … Maintenant, ça me va. Je t'attends.

- Je pars tout de suite. »

Ginny se leva, s'étira et alla préparer de quoi tenir la soirée sur des traductions extrêmement coriaces. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Des textes de Girandurus à sa totale disposition, c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Même Hermione n'avait pas réussi à les lui obtenir et ce malgré sa place avantageuse -mais méritée- au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Noël tombait avant l'heure.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, on frappa à sa porte et elle alla ouvrir. L'américaine se tenait devant elle, un épais dossier à la main, sa veste de l'ULNA ouverte sur un débardeur rouge vif où s'étalait en lettres noires l'inscription _« Merlin's not dead » _qui tira un sourire à la rousse. Ginny invita sa correspondante à entrer et cette dernière lui obéit sagement. Lorsqu'elle lui proposa de prendre sa veste, elle put lire la suite du message _« Bigfoot had told me » _à l'arrière.

« - Humour américain ?

- Moldu revisité.

- Tu peux t'asseoir, je t'en prie. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Tu as du café ?

- Oui, j'ai. Sucre, lait, crème ?

- Juste noir, merci.

Ginny revint cinq minutes plus tard avec deux tasses à la main et les déposa sur la table basse devant le canapé.

- Alors, ces textes ? Tu les as avec toi ?

- Bien sûr que je les ai, je ne t'aurais pas fait de fausse joie comme ça.

Alexis enleva la lanière du dossier et étala les premières pages sur la table. Ginny se saisit de la plus proche, avidement.

- Ce sont des runes vraiment anciennes … Et là c'est du gaëlic non ? Du latin aussi, bien évidemment … Merlin cet homme a l'esprit aussi en fouillis que la chambre de mon frère !

- Il aimait crypter ses textes pour que le simple sorcier de l'époque ne puisse pas accéder à certaines informations. Un peu comme ici.

- Ça promet un sacré mal de crâne … Sur quoi as-tu travaillé jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

- Sur ce que j'arrivais à comprendre … Le latin essentiellement. Mes notes sont … Ici. »

Les deux femmes se penchèrent sur les notes et commencèrent à travailler, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, dans un accord harmonieux et plutôt complémentaire.

Une heure plus tard, Ginny releva un peu la tête pour s'étirer et reposer un peu ses yeux de la lecture fastidieuse de l'écriture manuscrite du vieil alchimiste. Elles avaient à peine traduit quelques phrases, tellement l'homme jonglait entre tous les langages qu'il devait connaître. La jeune anglaise inspira et fut envahie par le parfum d'Alexis. Parfum qui lui rappela la soirée que la potion de Remue-Méninges lui avait entièrement remis en mémoire, sensations à l'appui. Et toutes ces questions qui tournaient dans sa tête … Alexis remarqua que Ginny la fixait et leva la tête à son tour.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien …

- Tu es sûre ?

- En fait … Non. Tu as dit que Luna nous avait raccompagné mais … ce n'est pas vrai.

- C'est une question ?

- Une affirmation plutôt.

- Tu as retrouvé la mémoire alors ? Reprit Alexis avec un sourire amusé

- On peut dire ça oui … Marmonna Ginny, ses joues prenant lentement mais surement une teinte proche de celle d'une tomate bien mûre.

- Écoute Ginny … Tu avais sûrement beaucoup bu, alors je te promets que je ne vais pas tenir compte de ce qui a pu se passer. Tu es gênée ?

- Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de me conduire ainsi. Et encore moins avec … enfin … tu vois …

- Avec une femme ?

- Ouais … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je … Balbutia Ginny en tombant dans les yeux d'Alexis. Elle perdait tous ses moyens face à ce regard, surtout avec les souvenirs qu'elle avait désormais en tête.

- Mon charme fait souvent cet effet là. Plaisanta la brune

- Et modeste avec ça …

- Simplement consciente de mes atouts. Tout comme tu n'étais pas consciente de ce que tu faisais, n'en parlons plus si cela t'ennuie.

- D'accord. Faisons comme ça … Tu veux une seconde tasse de café ?

- Oui je veux bien, il est très bon, merci. »

Ginny s'échappa dans la cuisine, n'arrivant pas à arrêter de rougir avec le regard d'Alexis toujours pointé sur elle. Si l'américaine arrivait à être totalement détachée, elle, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se revoyait lui faire des avances plus qu'explicites, et il fallait désormais agir comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé ? Elle manquait de sang froid pour cela, ce n'était pas vraiment dans son tempérament. Ou bien c'était parce qu'Alexis avait également tellement bu qu'elle avait cédé à ses avances mais qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout … Toute à ses pensées, Ginny ne fit pas attention en manipulant la cafetière et s'en versa la moitié sur le tee-shirt. Son cri de douleur fit arriver Alexis dans la cuisine. Avisant la situation, la brune se dirigea vers l'évier, ouvrit les robinets et passa un linge sous le jet froid.

« - Ginny, enlève ton tee-shirt.

- Pardon ?

- Le café est brûlant, enlève le tee-shirt !

L'ordre était ferme et l'anglaise céda mais garda le tissu devant sa poitrine. Alexis se tourna vers elle et plaqua la serviette trempée sur son ventre.

- Ah mais c'est froid !

- Il vaut mieux oui … Mais c'est préférable à une brûlure.

- J'ai une crème dans un placard.

- Maladroite ?

- Légèrement.

- Où est ce placard ? Je vais te la chercher. Demanda Alexis en commençant déjà à s'éloigner

- Dans la salle de bain.

L'américaine y fut en quelques pas. Ginny en profita pour aller chercher un nouveau tee-shirt et se changea rapidement.

- De la pâte de feu ? C'est du niveau professionnel ça dis moi !

- Mon frère travaille auprès de dragons, il ne jure que par ça.

Alexis revint dans le salon avec petit pot.

- Vas-y, soulève.

- Je peux le faire tu sais.

- Soulève j'ai dis ! »

Une fois de plus, l'anglaise obtempéra. Alexis dévissa le couvercle, prit de la crème du bout des doigts et commença à l'étaler sur la peau rougie de la maladroite. Dès qu'elle sentit la main entrer en contact avec sa peau, Ginny se mit à rougir et les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent. Elle espéra de tout cœur que son vis à vis ne remarque rien. Exauçant son vœu, Alexis ne releva pas la tête pendant toute la durée de l'opération et lorsque ce fut fini, elle rangea le pot sans plus de commentaire, se lava les mains et alla terminer de préparer les tasses pour qu'elles puissent reprendre le travail.

Elles arrêtèrent aux alentours de vingt-trois heures et Alexis repartit, les nouveaux studios pour les étudiants étant achevés. A peine Ginny avait-elle refermé la porte que son miroir se mit à vibrer avec insistance. Elle finit par l'ouvrir et le visage d'Eléana lui apparut.

« - Tu avais promis de me tenir au courant ! J'ai attendu des nouvelles toute l'après midi !

- Désolé Léa … J'ai eu un contre temps.

- Tu n'as pas pris la potion ?

- Si si.

- Bon alors j'arrive, tu vas tout me raconter ! » Et la bulgare coupa la conversation.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, elle était dans le salon de Ginny, avide de détails croustillants. Elle écouta attentivement le récit de sa meilleure amie, confirma leur départ assez tôt dans la soirée car ils étaient fatigués, posa des questions quand elle estimait que Ginny était trop imprécise. Après la soirée, Ginny lui raconta également qu'Alexis l'avait appelé après son « réveil » et qu'elles avaient passé la fin d'après midi et toute la soirée sur des parchemins … à l'exception de la fameuse pause café. Quand elle lui exposa ses doutes quant à l'attirance que l'américaine pouvait avoir pour elle, Eléana éclata de rire.

« - Ginny … Tu es naïve. Elle te cherche.

- Comment ça ? Elle n'a rien fait du tout.

- Justement. Réfléchis. Tu n'es pas totalement sûre de toi, mais elle sait qu'elle te plait. Elle a remarqué qu'elle ne te laissait pas de marbre donc elle joue avec ça pour provoquer des réactions. Et elle feint l'indifférence pour ne pas te faire un rentre dedans trop visible.

- Je n'ai rien vu de tout ça moi. Elle n'en a peut-être tout simplement rien à faire, si je ne suis qu'une fille parmi les autres.

- Crois moi Kuki, elle va continuer à te chercher. Sauf si tu lui signifie clairement que ça ne t'intéresse pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne risques pas de le faire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu n'aurais pas peur de n'être qu'une parmi les autres sinon. En deux ans ici, je ne t'ai jamais vue parler autant de quelqu'un d'extérieur. Et maintenant qu'on y pense, je crois même que je ne t'ai pas vue avec un garçon non plus …

- Je suis sortie avec un étudiant au milieu de la première année … Se défendit Ginny

Le sourire narquois et circonspect de la bulgare lui démontra qu'elle n'y croyait guère.

- Pendant trois jours ! Après je l'ai quitté. Trop collant.

- Il avait voulu te voir deux jours de suite ? Ou peut-être que c'était plutôt … Qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il faut là où il faut … Insinua Eléana

- Léa ! Tu crois que je suis allée mesurer ?! S'exclama Ginny, embarrassée

- Je ne parle pas de ça …

- Quoi, tu dis que je suis … attirée par les femmes depuis longtemps et que c'est pour ça que je n'ai eu aucune relation depuis ?

- C'est une hypothèse … Mais il n'y a que toi qui peux savoir.

- Comme si c'était facile … Maugréa l'anglaise

- Je ne dis pas que ça l'est ma belle. Mais … Après tout, ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi tu as fait telle action tel jour. Concentre toi sur le présent.

- Tu penses que je devrais continuer ?

- Uniquement si tu en as envie. Si cette idée te plaît. Si tu le vis bien.

- Tu ferais quoi toi, à ma place ? »

La conversation dura tard dans la nuit, et les jeunes filles balayèrent tous les sujets qui leur tenaient à cœur avant d'enfin s'endormir à même le canapé.

Au petit matin, Eléana se dépêcha de partir car elle était en retard pour se préparer ; il fallait dire qu'entre la bulgare et la salle de bain était née une grande histoire d'amour, la jeune fille y passait en moyenne deux heures tous les matins. Ginny, plus rapide car habituée aux batailles inévitables des familles nombreuses, rejoignit rapidement le Coffre pour avoir une petite discussion avec son référent. Elle voulait vérifier que c'était effectivement lui qui avait transmis les informations à Alexis, et non une fuite dans la sécurité.

Le professeur Scoletti rassura son étudiante et l'encouragea à travailler en collaboration avec les américains. L'université outre-atlantique avait l'énorme avantage de présenter tout un nouveau terrain d'étude, avec des conditions d'expérimentations différentes et une autre approche de la recherche qui pouvaient apporter de nouveaux éléments à ses travaux. De plus, même si la plupart des étudiants-chercheurs répugnaient à partager leurs découvertes, savoir travailler à plusieurs sur un même projet était très apprécié lors de la présentation de la maîtrise.

Rassurée, Ginny contacta Alexis pour lui demander si elle voulait bien continuer à travailler les textes pendant la matinée, pourquoi pas à la bibliothèque de la faculté histoire d'essayer de décoder certains mots qui revenaient sans qu'elles ne parviennent à en déterminer la signification. Elle fut dans le bâtiment avant l'américaine, s'installa à une table libre et commença à chercher des ouvrages pour les aider dans leur traduction. Quelques minutes plus tard Alexis arriva et les deux jeunes filles purent se mettre au travail, studieusement.

* * *

**Voilà, vous en savez désormais beaucoup plus sur la relation entre Ginny et Alexis, et le sujet de recherche arrive sur le tapis.**

**Des remarques ? Réactions ? reviews :D**


	5. R&R 5

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas. **

Je ne suis pas morte. Mon ordinateur n'a pas brûlé. Je n'ai pas été victime d'une chute de météorites.

En revanche, la panne d'inspiration, ça, oui ...

J'espère que ce chapitre me fera (un peu) pardonner !

* * *

**Chapitre V : Relation & Rats**

Plus de deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée des étudiants de l'ULNA en Suisse et le mois d'avril s'achevait. En deux mois, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Le printemps était arrivé et avec lui tout une période d'expérimentations pratiques pour tous les étudiants en sciences naturelles. Expériences qui avaient fait éternuer toute la faculté pendant une semaine à cause d'une nouvelle espèce de plante au pollen fortement agressif. C'était aussi le début des remontées de thermomètre et par la même occasion, le début du raccourcissement des jupes et de la sortie des manches courtes, tout cela donnant beaucoup d'idées à la population étudiante.

Toutefois, tous gardaient à l'esprit une chose : leur présentation en fin d'année. Elle était pour certains déterminante ; si leur projet n'était pas achevé à ce moment là, ils seraient bons pour attendre six mois encore, les validations s'effectuant par semestre. Or, même si l'ambiance de la faculté était agréable, elle coûtait cher et y rester nécessitait souvent de gros sacrifices, aussi les étudiants étaient-ils souvent pressés de trouver un travail pour décharger leur famille.

Cependant, quelques uns échappaient à cette loi. Ginny par exemple, dont les récompenses ministérielles avaient permis de s'inscrire sans devoir demander à ses parents de subvenir à ses besoins, ce dont elle était fière, ou encore Eléana qui provenait d'une très riche famille hongroise et à qui l'argent n'avait jamais fait défaut. Cet aspect ne les empêchait pas d'être fortement motivées, car ce qui les caractérisait n'était pas un intérêt financier mais l'ambition.

Ginny, avec l'arrivée d'Alexis, avait cru devoir revoir ses ambitions à la baisse car elle aurait à partager le mérite d'une découverte, mais au fil de leurs recherches et de leurs tests, la jeune femme avait mis le doigt sur une idée tellement énorme qu'être deux pour la porter ne serait pas de trop. Pendant les deux mois, elles avaient trimé sur les textes rapportés par Alexis afin de déterminer ce qu'était ce fameux « Dromi ». Plusieurs fois elles avaient passé des nuits blanches à déchiffrer des annotations tordues et à en vérifier le sens, pour finalement aboutir à une énorme déception. Le Dromi avait déjà été découvert, sous un autre nom, il avait même été amélioré, mais il ne correspondait pas à ce qu'elles voulaient faire.

Ce n'était qu'un matin, très tôt pour cause de réveil impromptu causé par le sempiternel rêve, après une soirée passée à boire pour noyer leur désappointement, que Ginny avait relevé un détail qui pourrait les mettre sur une piste encore inexplorée. Elle avait retrouvé la trace d'un troisième lien. Et qui, d'après ce qu'elles avaient réuni pour l'instant, était exactement la finalité de leur projet. Leur rêve venait peut-être de se réaliser.

Ginny avait fait la découverte le matin, seule, et il fallait désormais qu'elle l'annonce à Alexis. Son état d'excitation était tel qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la moindre chose depuis, et de ce fait elle pouvait compter les bleus qui apparaissaient régulièrement sur ses cuisses.

L'anglaise attrapa son miroir et tenta d'ouvrir une conversation avec l'américaine mais sa correspondante ne semblait pas disponible. Elle réessaya quelques minutes plus tard et laissa l'appareil sonner aussi longtemps que possible, sans grand résultat. Étrange, il était pourtant plus de midi, normalement Alexis gardait toujours son miroir à portée de main … Ginny tenta une dernière fois de joindre l'américaine et cette fois, elle décrocha.

« - Alex, c'est Ginny, tu es disponible là, j'ai un truc super important à te dire !

- Eh, pas si vite le matin … Et ne parle pas si fort. Répondit l'hologramme de la jeune femme, qui affichait une mine encore bouffie de sommeil et des cheveux en pagaille

- Tu as mal au crâne ? Vraiment étrange … Et je te signale qu'il est plus de midi, le matin est largement dépassé.

- Commence pas toi. Je te rappelle que tu dois le respect à tes aînés !

- J'y penserai ! Bon, alors, je peux passer ou pas ?

- Et bien … C'est à dire que …

- Que … Quoi ?

_- Alexis, c'est qui ?_

Une voix de femme. Et vu la tête d'Alexis, elle venait de sortir de son lit, donc … Pas besoin d'être Merlin pour savoir ce qui s'était passé après qu'elle soit partie de la soirée. Le visage de Ginny se ferma.

- Désolée de te déranger, je ne savais pas.

- Non attends Ginny … Donne moi un quart d'heure et j'arrive, d'accord ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je t'assure, je devrais trouver de quoi m'occuper. Bonne journée. »

Ginny referma vivement le clapet du miroir et l'envoya voler contre le mur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu être stupide ! Pourquoi Alexis s'intéresserait à une fille qui ne répond pas clairement à ses avances ? Et surtout pourquoi elle ne se concentrerait que sur elle quand elle peut en avoir d'autres et qu'elle n'est même pas sûre qu'il se passera quelque chose un jour ? Elle s'était montée la tête, rien de plus. Et Eléana s'était trompée sur toute la ligne.

En deux mois, la situation entre les deux correspondantes avait évolué, mais pas aussi vite qu'on aurait pu le croire. Ginny était d'abord restée plutôt distante, cadre de travail oblige, et de ce fait les deux jeunes femmes avaient mis du temps à se parler librement en dépit du temps qu'elles passaient ensembles. Puis, au fil des discussions et des occasions, elles s'étaient rapprochées et une sorte de petit jeu de séduction s'était installé, discret. Ginny avait cru que c'était un premier pas vers quelque chose de plus sérieux, de plus franc, mais il s'avérait que ce n'était vraiment qu'un jeu pour Alexis et qu'il ne représentait absolument rien pour elle. Et là, l'anglaise se sentait totalement trahie, profondément humiliée et très, très en colère ; autant contre elle que contre l'américaine ou contre Eléana qui lui assurait qu'Alexis montrait tous les signes de quelqu'un qui veut aller plus loin.

Toute à sa colère et à ses ruminations, Ginny n'entendit pas immédiatement les coups frappés à sa porte. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour émerger de ses pensées et réaliser que quelqu'un attendait une réaction. En quelques pas, elle ouvrit la porte, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier qui se trouvait derrière.

« - Thayer ? Je t'ai dis de ne pas venir.

- Ginny, écoute, laisse moi t'expliquer

- Non je n'ai aucune envie de t'écouter, d'accord ? Et puis tu n'as rien à m'expliquer.

Ginny tenta de refermer la porte mais Alexis intercala son pied pour l'en empêcher.

- Ginny ! Si tout va bien pourquoi es-tu autant en colère ?

- Pour rien Thayer, pour absolument rien !

- Mais pourquoi tu utilises mon nom de famille ?

- Nous sommes collègues de travail non ? Les simples collègues s'appellent par leur nom de famille.

- Ginny … Laisse moi entrer, s'il te plaît. Et on va parler toutes les deux. »

Ginny allait encore refuser mais elle tomba sur la moue suppliante d'Alexis et ne parvint pas à dire non. L'américaine en profita et se faufila à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Deux mois d'habitude aidant, elle s'installa sur un fauteuil derrière Ginny et attendit. Voyant que l'anglaise ne bougeait pas, elle insista.

« - Ginny, viens t'asseoir, s'il te plait.

- Tu es pressée ? Ta copine t'attend peut-être ?

- Non, personne ne m'attend. C'est de ça que je voudrais parler. Allez, viens.

Affichant toute la mauvaise volonté dont elle était capable, Ginny s'installa sur le bord du canapé, bras croisés, face à Alexis.

- D'accord je t'écoute.

- Non, pas comme ça. Je voudrais d'abord que tu me dises pourquoi tu es tellement en colère.

- Mais je ne suis pas …

- Ginny … Soyons franches pour une fois, tu veux ? Ce serait bien plus simple. Souffla Alexis

- Je suis en colère … parce que pendant que moi je travaillais toi tu prenais du bon temps avec une fille. Gronda l'anglaise

- Pardon ? Quand ça ?

- Aujourd'hui. Et peut-être aussi d'autres jours, où tu avais « d'autres projets » qui sait.

- J'ai toujours été à fond dans notre boulot ! Ginny j'ai passé des nuits avec toi à traduire des putains de parchemins tu devrais le savoir !

- Et ce matin ?

- Ce matin … Il n'a jamais été prévu qu'on travaille ce matin. Si je peux me permettre, nous avons eu la confirmation il y a deux jours que la potion existe déjà, donc non je ne travaillais pas. Ce n'est pas ça qui t'ennuie Ginny, je le sais.

En disant cela, Alexis s'était avancée jusqu'à frôler de sa main le genou de Ginny. Cette dernière se releva vivement.

- C'est ça qui me met en colère Alexis !

- Ça quoi ?

- Ton petit jeu. Je te cherche, tu me cherches, mais rien ne se passe et quand l'occasion se présente tu ramènes une fille dans ton lit !

- MON petit jeu ? Attends … Je pense qu'il y a une légère erreur dans l'énoncé là. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a cherché en premier. Toi qui m'as sauté dessus à la soirée.

- J'étais ivre !

- Et bien moi aussi j'ai bu hier, et j'ai fais des choses que je regrette peut-être ce matin !

- Alors ne te compare pas à moi, parce que je ne regrette pas. Lança Ginny, d'un ton provocateur mais intérieurement morte de trac. Ce qu'elle venait de faire là … Était pire qu'un tour de roulette russe. Soit Eléana avait finalement raison, soit elle avait complètement tort et Ginny se prenait le plus grand vent de sa courte vie.

- Tu ne regrettes pas ? Alors pourquoi … Pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça ensuite ?

- Alexis … Tu crois que c'est facile ? Je n'ai pas ton aisance, ce n'est pas évident pour moi … Et je ne te connaissais pas.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était évident. Mais tu as appris à me connaître non ? Avec tout le temps qu'on passé ensemble.

- Oui. Justement. J'ai … J'ai fais l'erreur de croire que ça pouvait vouloir dire quelque chose. Visiblement ce n'était pas significatif de ton côté.

Ginny se releva, en proie à une grande gêne et la gorge un peu serrée et Alexis suivit le mouvement.

- Jamais je n'ai dis une telle chose. Rétorqua l'américaine en se plaçant face à Ginny

- Alexis … Tu étais avec une fille ce matin, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu voulais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et moi.

- Ce sont deux choses distinctes pourtant. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu ne m'as jamais laissé un message clair par-rapport à ce que tu attendais ? Je ne suis pas spécialiste du langage caché de Ginny Weasley, je ne sais pas si tu t'amuses simplement à voir que tu plais à une fille ou si ça va plus loin.

- Si ça va plus loin ? Je n'en sais absolument rien, mais la question ne se pose plus, tu as une copine.

- Non, je n'ai pas de copine. Je t'ai dis que j'avais bu hier, et … Enfin je n'étais plus tout à fait moi même et j'ai dû me laisser entraîner. Mais elle ne représente rien.

- Alexis, arrête de tourner autour du pot ! S'énerva Ginny

- Je ne tourne pas autour du pot ! Tu ne poses aucune question et tu prêches le faux pour savoir le vrai. Sois claire et je te répondrai tout aussi simplement. Lui répondit Alexis avec un léger sourire

- Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir. Marmonna la rouquine tout en affichant également un petit sourire

- Je ne voudrais pas me tromper. Continua l'américaine, d'un ton séducteur

Plus leur discussion avançait, plus les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochaient et plus elles parlaient bas.

- Je suis sûre que tu ne te trompes pas. Reprit Ginny

- Tu as peur ?

- Je suis morte de trouille.

- Tu ne devrais pas. » Affirma l'américaine avant de poser ses mains en coupe autour du visage de la jeune femme en face d'elle

Ginny frissonna au contact de ces mains chaudes sur ses joues et son cou mais n'osa pas bouger. Ce fut Alexis qui réduisit la distance entre elles en venant se coller mais sans faire le dernier pas. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et Ginny pouvait sentir le souffle d'Alexis qui caressait ses lèvres. Son cœur battait tant la chamade qu'elle se demanda si l'américaine l'entendait.

Ginny avait bien compris qu'Alexis attendait d'elle qu'elle parcourt cette dernière distance mais … elle était comme paralysée. Autant lorsqu'elle avait bu elle avait fait cela avec une aisance improbable, autant elle se sentait profondément empotée à ce moment précis. Et si elle embrassait mal ? Et si elle n'était pas réellement attirée par Alexis ? Non, cette dernière option ne pouvait définitivement pas être retenue compte tenu de son rythme cardiaque actuel.

Alexis se mordit furtivement les lèvres, sûrement une petite mimique de stress, et ceci attira le regard de Ginny sur sa bouche. Il fallait dire que du fait de leur différence de taille, elle était déjà quasiment à la bonne hauteur. Et les lèvres d'Alexis étaient un véritable appel aux baisers. Ginny prit son courage à deux mains et laissa ses appréhensions derrière elle pour franchir l'espace qui les séparait mais, tellement décidée, elle prit un peu trop de vitesse et, au lieu d'un contact, ce fut une collision. Alexis se recula, la main devant la bouche et se posa dans le canapé. Ginny, mortifiée, se précipita vers elle.

« - Alexis, ça va ? Alex ? Je t'ai fais mal ?

L'américaine ne répondit pas mais se pencha en arrière, laissant Ginny confuse.

- Alexis ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

La brune ôta alors sa main de devant elle et partit dans un immense fou rire qui éclata dans tout l'appartement. D'abord un peu perplexe, Ginny ne put résister au rire de son amie qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Toutefois, au bout de quelques minutes, les deux étudiantes parvinrent à se calmer. Alexis prit la main de Ginny et la fit s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Je suis désolée … C'était nerveux.

- Je vais aller me suicider, laisse moi une minute. Répondit Ginny en faisant mine de se relever.

Alexis la retint et passa un bras devant elle de façon à l'appuyer contre l'accoudoir.

- Non, reste ici, j'ai d'autres projets.

- Plus intéressant que de se suicider ? Interrogea Ginny sur un ton ingénu

- Beaucoup plus. » Confirma Alexis en se penchant sur les lèvres de l'anglaise.

Cette fois ci, il n'y eut aucun problème cinétique, Alexis avait pris les devants. Elle avait plaqué Ginny contre le dossier du canapé et s'approchait doucement, mais sûrement. Ginny ferma les yeux quand elle sentit les lèvres d'Alexis frôler les siennes mais la sensation ne dura pas. Elle rouvrit les yeux et tomba dans le regard bleu azur de son amie qui semblait amusée.

« - Je ne vais pas faire tout le travail non plus. Je crois que là nous ne risquons plus rien.

- Avoue que tu es juste sadique et que tu aimes me faire attendre.

- Es-tu réellement bien placée pour parler de ça ?

- Un point pour toi.

- Ginny … Embrasse moi. » Souffla Alexis, un brin impatiente

La rousse sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort à cette demande tellement tentante. Elle fit glisser sa main gauche le long du bras d'Alexis, arriva dans son cou et la cala derrière l'oreille de l'américaine, les doigts plongés dans ses cheveux. Une façon comme une autre de s'assurer qu'elle ne pourrait pas reculer. Une manière aussi de s'ancrer dans la réalité. Dans ce qui allait se passer d'ici peu, si elle trouvait le courage de réitérer après cet échec honteux. Ginny sentait la chaleur émaner du corps d'Alexis pressé contre le sien, sa poitrine à quelques centimètres de celle de son amie, les doigts de sa main droite emmêlés à ceux d'Alexis et cet afflux de sensations lui parvenait avec une acuité intensifiée, augmentant son stress.

Voyant à quel point l'anglaise était tétanisée, et de plus en plus impatiente il fallait l'avouer, Alexis revint sur ses paroles et commença à réduire le petit espace entre elles. Percevant le mouvement, Ginny ferma les yeux et l'américaine sourit. Elle avait désormais le champ libre. Doucement, elle se rapprocha afin de faire attendre au maximum la jeune femme. Elle passa rapidement au-dessus des lèvres et préféra effleurer la ligne de la mâchoire pour arriver à cette jonction tellement intéressante avec le cou qui fit frémir l'anglaise dès qu'elle posa les lèves dessus. Par la même occasion, elle pouvait profiter pleinement du parfum qui émanait de la jeune femme et qui lui plaisait tant. Elle fit lentement glisser sa bouche sur la peau blanche et remonta progressivement vers le visage de Ginny. Et enfin, elle l'embrassa.

Ginny avait énormément fantasmé cet instant. A la manière des livres à l'eau de rose que sa mère pouvait lire parfois, elle l'avait imaginé comme un élan fougueux, une rencontre intense qui la laisserait haletante sur son séant. Mais rien de tout ce qu'elle avait pu concevoir ne ressemblait à la réalité. Alexis n'avait pas happé ses lèvres dans un baiser possessif, au contraire elle les effleurait doucement, comme si elle avait peur de les casser, révérencieusement.

Et pourtant, ce simple contact l'électrisait. Il y avait cet étrange fourmillement dans sa poitrine qui semblait gonfler démesurément, envahissant peu à peu tout son être, et ce sentiment totalement indéfinissable, mélange de bien-être et de soif d'encore, comme une volonté propre de son corps de se rapprocher toujours plus de ces lèvres bienfaisantes, de ne jamais les quitter. Il y avait ces lèvres, qui laissaient un goût de « pas assez » sur les siennes. Il y avait cette main posée sur le canapé, mais si près d'elle qu'elle en percevait la chaleur contre sa hanche. Et il y avait son cœur qui tambourinait comme un forcené à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique, faisant battre le sang à ses oreilles, et retentissait sûrement à travers tout l'appartement.

Il semblait à Ginny qu'elle aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant des heures, et que juste ça suffisait à son bonheur complet. C'est pourquoi elle émit un gémissement de profond mécontentement lorsque l'américaine recula légèrement et elle tenta même d'empêcher le contact de s'interrompre, faisant rire l'autre sorcière.

« - Alors ? Demanda Alexis

- Alors quoi ? Geint l'anglaise, frustrée

- Tu veux toujours te suicider ?

- Non … Non certainement pas. J'ai trouvé beaucoup plus intéressant.

- Ah oui ? Et … Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une femme. Qui embrasse divinement bien.

- Le meilleur baiser de ta vie ?

- Je n'irais pas jusque là.

- Ça peut s'arranger …

- Je demande à voir. »

C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé et une bonne volonté évidente que Ginny passa le reste de la matinée à explorer ces nouvelles sensations en compagnie d'Alexis. Merlin qu'elle était bête d'avoir perdu autant de temps !

Le nouvel aspect de la relation des deux jeunes femmes leur permit une plus grande complicité encore, et Ginny redécouvrait le bonheur simple des sorties en bonne compagnie. Eléana avait affiché un sourire victorieux lorsque son amie lui avait annoncé être en couple tandis que Luna l'avait félicité et que Felipe s'était désolé que la gent masculine perde « un si beau spécimen ». Les américains semblaient habitués à voir Alexis en compagnie d'une femme en revanche pour les étudiants européens, la chose était moins courante. Les couples homosexuels existaient mais ne s'affichaient guère. Ginny, en Weasley impétueuse qu'elle était, rendait avec défi chaque regard un peu réprobateur qui tombait sur elles deux, ce qui amusait énormément Alexis.

Le point le plus important toutefois était leur avancée dans les recherches. La piste trouvée par Ginny était une mine d'informations et la meilleure découverte qu'elles auraient pu faire. Le professeur Scoletti s'était lui même enthousiasmé à l'annonce des premiers résultats expérimentaux. Elles étaient déjà allé plus loin que la majorité des travaux qui portaient sur le sujet. Et en cette soirée de mai, elles allaient passer à l'étape déterminante numéro un : le test sur un être vivant.

Elles avaient inoculé le virus de la lycanthropie-B à des souris. Ce virus était en réalité une souche dérivée du virus si destructeur pour les sorciers ; il fonctionnait exactement de la même manière, se transmettait par les mêmes vecteurs et agissait dans les mêmes conditions lunaires. La seule différence était qu'il ne transformait pas la souris en un loup de quinze centimètres de long, mais en une souris beaucoup plus agressive, plus trapue, plus poilue et encore plus intelligente.

Une fois le virus inoculé à un premier échantillon de souris, il fallait laisser passer deux cycles lunaires afin que les souris plus faibles, qui ne survivaient pas aux premières transformations, soient éliminées du test. Ensuite seulement elles pouvaient commencer l'expérience. Les souris furent séparées en cinq groupes :

- le groupe 1, la première référence, non contaminé et non traité

- le groupe 2 qui était constitué de souris non contaminées qui recevraient quand même le traitement

- le groupe 3, la seconde référence, avec des souris contaminées et non traitées

- le groupe 4, constitué de souris contaminées qui se verraient recevoir leur équivalent de la potion Tue-Loup

- et enfin le groupe 5 qui comportait des souris contaminées qui recevraient le nouveau traitement

Chaque groupe était constitué d'une demi-douzaine de souris et chacune s'était vu examiner consciencieusement ; les deux jeunes femmes avaient scrupuleusement noté toutes les constantes magico-physiologiques qui pourraient leur servir. Les mains de Ginny tremblèrent lorsqu'elle tapota l'enregistreur avec sa baguette magique pour prononcer ensuite « Projet Gleipnir. Début de l'observation des souris, 16 mai, pleine lune dans 45 minutes ». Alexis lui lança un sourire encourageant. Elles avaient placé en évidence le dernier groupe, entouré des deux témoins, afin de ne rien rater du déroulement de l'expérience.

Les souris commencèrent à s'agiter. Celles contaminées sentaient venir le temps de la transformation tandis que les souris saines percevaient le danger qu'allait représenter leurs futures comparses. Un quart d'heure plus tard, les souris du groupe trois convulsèrent pour se transformer progressivement en super-souris, à l'instar du quatrième groupe. En revanche, le comportement des premières étaient excessivement agressif et bruyant tandis que le quatrième groupe réagissait plus comme un animal sain. Le groupe test par-contre n'avait encore présenté aucune réaction, au grand étonnement des deux jeunes femme. Ginny se pencha un peu plus vers l'enregistreur.

« I + 17, aucune souris gleipnir n'a entamé de transformation. Leurs constantes m.p sont stables, comportement social normal. Alexis, on a … Exulta la jeune anglaise

- Pas si vite ! Regarde ! Numéro 503 et 505 ont des convulsions. 504 vient de se transformer complètement. L'interrompit l'américaine

- 502 se transforme également … Merde !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Ginny tu as vu comme moi ?

- 504 vient de reprendre un état complètement sain ! Constantes m.p à 77-134-29, volume musculaire standard. Débita Ginny à toute vitesse en suivant les écrans des yeux

- 501 montre des signes d'automutilation, ronge sa patte et se jette contre les parois. 502 suit le même processus que 504. Commenta à sa suite Alexis

- 503 est totalement transformé mais agit comme les souris traitées à la Potion Tue-Loup … Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

- Elles oscillent. Elles sont bloquées ! C'était ça cette histoire de lien ! On ne peut pas couper complètement le lien entre l'hôte et le garou ! S'exclama Alexis d'un ton enfiévré

- Mais à quoi veux-tu qu'on le rattache ? Merlin ! 501 vient de … vient de s'ouvrir l'abdomen.

- Et 503 a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Tu crois que ... »

La phrase d'Alexis fut coupée par un bruit sourd, immédiatement suivi par l'alarme générale, une coupure de courant, la mise en tension des éclairages alternatifs et le bouclage des portes blindées, en quelques secondes seulement. Peu familière des procédures d'urgence, Alexis fut un peu prise de court. Ginny en revanche avait bondi sur sa baguette magique, tous ses sens en alerte. Elle attrapa d'une poigne de fer le bras de l'américaine et sans répondre à ses interrogations, la tira rapidement vers le sas de sortie.

« - Ginny qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Insista l'américaine

- Je n'en sais rien ! Il faut qu'on sorte !

- Mais on ne sait même pas pourquoi on s'enfuit !

- Je te promets que s'il se passe vraiment quelque chose, mieux vaut qu'on ne soit pas soit plusieurs dizaines de tonnes de pierre quand ça arrivera. » Rétorqua Ginny, la voix blanche. Alexis ne trouva rien à répondre et suivit la rouquine sans discuter.

Dans le sas, elles furent aspergées de gaz décontaminant, les laissant un peu suffocantes. Leurs cheveux étaient recouverts d'une poudre blanche dont Alexis se départit facilement mais qui fit ressembler Ginny à une vieillarde pendant plusieurs minutes. Dès que la seconde porte fut ouverte, Ginny sortit et prit le couloir de gauche ; Alexis remarqua enfin le marquage au sol, constitué de grandes bandes vertes légèrement phosphorescentes, qui fléchait le chemin d'évacuation. Les deux sorcières rejoignirent la cour extérieure par un escalier de service après de longues minutes de marche, les tympans agressés par l'alarme.

Plusieurs dizaines d'étudiants, certains encore en tenue de laboratoire, regardaient le Coffre briller d'une lueur rouge irisée, signe d'alerte grave. Un sentiment de peur mêlée de panique flottait dans l'air, réveillant chez Ginny de forts mauvais souvenirs. Elle chercha à en savoir plus, Alexis toujours accrochée à sa main.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-elle en apostrophant un garçon blond aux sourcils froncés

- Non. J'étais dans une salle d'expérimentation pour profiter de la pleine lune. Et j'ai senti une explosion. Du côté ouest je pense.

- Une explosion ? La voix de Ginny trembla un peu. _Pas encore. Par pitié faites que ça ne recommence pas._

Alexis lui pressa brièvement la main, tentant de la rassurer et de la calmer. Sentant que la rouquine était dans un état de nerfs assez indescriptible, l'américaine l'attira contre elle.

- Ginny, ça va aller. Ne panique pas.

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu n'en sais rien ! La dernière fois que cette alarme s'est déclenchée, un apprenti potionniste avait envoyé des vapeurs mortelles dans tous les systèmes de ventilation du Coffre en se trompant d'ingrédient. Il est mort ! Et trois personnes vivront à vie avec des potions d'oxygénation à prendre toutes les trois heures. » Répondit Ginny, de plus en plus hystérique vers la fin.

Une sirène retentit, attirant tous les regards. La « police » du campus arrivait, chevauchant des balais de course. Ils se déployèrent autour du bâtiment, empêchant les curieux de trop s'approcher. Le Doyen de la faculté les accompagnait et il leur signala des zones sur le côté du Coffre. Ginny se rapprochait tant bien que mal, fendant la foule, pour demander plus d'informations lorsqu'une seconde explosion retentit. Cette fois-ci, n'étant plus protégées par les énormes boucliers du Coffre, ils ressentirent le souffle jusque dans leurs os. Beaucoup trébuchèrent mais personne ne fut blessé, le cordon de police ayant suffisamment éloigné les étudiants.

Le ventre de Ginny se serra de terreur pendant que les souvenirs affluaient, superposant au présent des images macabres du passé. Un des hommes de la sécurité lança un Sonorus pour tenter d'endiguer la panique qui avait pris la foule. Malheureusement, son sort fut surpassé par l'affolement des étudiants qui s'empressaient de fuir le terrain, n'hésitant pas à jouer des coudes pour être les premiers à s'échapper.

Alexis remarqua vite l'état de Ginny, apathique et terrifié. Elles étaient au beau milieu de la foule et manquèrent de se faire renverser plusieurs fois. L'américaine avait déjà assisté à des concerts de rock moldu et notamment au moment critique où les fans perdaient le contrôle ; elle savait très bien quels dégâts cela pouvait causer et ne voulait pas voir Ginny se faire piétiner. Décidant de jouer de son mètre soixante quinze, l'américaine attrapa fermement son amie par la taille avant de se frayer un chemin dans la cohue, cherchant à atteindre un endroit plus calme.

L'ambiance générale était plutôt effrayante. Alexis n'avait pas connu la guerre mais elle frissonna en croisant le regard épouvanté de plusieurs étudiants de la FEMUR ; eux seraient marqués à vie. S'assurant que Ginny était toujours un minimum réactive, elle continua de marcher, visant le Zéphyr pour la ramener dans son appartement. Elle n'eut pas à aller jusque là. Un tourbillon blond se précipita vers eux, suivi d'une tornade brune. Luna et Eléana, les amies de Ginny.

Alexis soupira de soulagement en les voyant arriver, mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison du sentiment d'apaisement des deux autres filles. Cependant, leur propre soulagement ne dura pas bien longtemps, quand elles remarquèrent l'apparente léthargie de la rouquine. Luna fut la plus prompte à réagir.

« Ginny ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Ginny c'est Luna, j'ai besoin de que tu me répondes, s'il te plaît. Appela-t-elle en s'approchant. Elle n'eut aucune réponse mais Ginny releva la tête.

- Elle nous entend, c'est déjà ça. Commenta Eléana

- Gin', tout va bien. C'est un étudiant qui a voulu jouer avec des objets magiques trop instables. Continua la blonde, posant sa main sur le bras nu de l'anglaise

- Tu es sûre ? Murmura Ginny

- Certaine Kuki. Tout va bien. Il était seul dans son département. _Alerte terminée._ Souffla-t-elle

- Merci … » Souffla la rouquine avant de se laisser aller contre Alexis, des larmes coulant de ses yeux fermés.

Un peu dépassée, Alexis se contenta de maintenir sa prise sur les hanches de Ginny, offrant support et protection. Eléana et Luna se jetèrent un regard angoissé ; les deux jeunes femme savaient à quel point ce sujet était sensible chez l'anglaise.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait rentrer maintenant, non ? Proposa Alex

- Bonne idée. On vous accompagne. Répondit Eléana

Alexis acquiesça, la présence d'un maximum de personnes de confiance autour de Ginny ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique.

- J'appelle Pica ? Proposa Luna

- Il est de … _sortie._ Grommela Eléana.

- Sur le campus ? Il peut revenir facilement.

- Non il est retourné en Espagne. » Reprit Eléana, clôturant le sujet.

Sentant que la bulgare était sur les nerfs, Luna n'insista pas plus et les quatre se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Ginny. Ginny prit place, à genoux au centre du canapé, Eléana et Luna se postèrent de chaque côté tandis qu'Alexis s'installait sur un coussin à terre, la tête appuyée contre les cuisses de l'anglaise. Ainsi entourée et sécurisée, Ginny reprit peu à peu un comportement naturel et elles passèrent la fin de la nuit à papoter, finissant par balbutier à cause de la fatigue. Alexis recouvrit les trois amies d'une couverture avant d'aller s'allonger dans la chambre à côté.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires et réactions._

_Pour ma part, je continue cette histoire, à mon rythme toujours impressionnant !_

**Edit du 15 mars : Si comme moi vous avez cette publicité immonde en bas de page faisant l'apologie de l'homophobie, de l'intolérance, de la haine de son voisin avec pour seule excuse une bêtise millénaire et que vous connaissez un moyen de la faire disparaître, n'hésitez pas à me le communiquer !**


End file.
